Torniquete
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: UA. Royai outros shippers também participam . Temas fortes. Insisinuações e possiveis/provaveis Lemon. Summary na fic. Romance, Drama, Angst...tudo junto. CAP 15 ON!02/12/2010!
1. AVISO

**Fanfic:** Torniquete.

**Gênero:** Drama. UA.

**Shipper:** Roy/Riza (Outros tambem..)

**Disclaimer:** Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse dona de HagaRen, o Roy e a Riza teriam aquele final bobo?

**Sinopse:** UA. Roy Mustang é um jovem que veio estudar em Ametris. Na sua nova escola ele conhece Riza, uma jovem estranha que chama sua atenção e atiça sua curiosidade. Por causa da sua curiosidade, ele acaba trazendo algumas verdades à tona e agora terá de lidar com o passado dela e todos os segredos que ela esconde por detrás da sua máscara de indiferença.

* * *

Antes que comece a postar essa fic, achei melhor escrever esse aviso, para deixar bem claro as minhas intenções, minhas advertencias e, alem de tudo isso, deixar claro aquilo quie vai ser tratado nessa fic.

Pois bem...

**Qualquer pessoa que começar a ler essa fic deve ser responsavel por le-la. **Ou seja, o tema dessa fic é forte, por isso quem nao gosta, deve se manter bem longe.

**Não me responsabilizo** se uma pessoa quiser ler e não gostar. E se não gostar, **Não me irrite com flames e mensagens mal educadas no meu e-mail.**

**Essa fic trata sobre abuso sexual, **e por mais que eu tente deixar a fic bem leve, peço que, se voce não for de maior, ou nao tiver plena consciencia do que está fazendo, **NÃO LEIA ESSA FIC.**

Espero que tenham lido essa parte com atenção, então, para aqueles que seguiram lendo, bom divertimento.

**_Lika Nightmare_**

_**(**25/04/2008**)**_


	2. Prólogo

**Fanfic: **Torniquete.

**Gênero: **Drama. UA.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse dona de HagaRen, o Roy e a Riza teriam aquele final bobo?

**Sinopse: **UA. Roy Mustang é um jovem que veio estudar em Ametris. Na sua nova escola ele conhece Riza, uma jovem estranha que chama sua atenção e atiça sua curiosidade. Por causa da sua curiosidade, ele acaba trazendo algumas verdades à tona e agora terá de lidar com o passado dela e todos os segredos que ela esconde por detrás da sua máscara de indiferença.

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

Ela não sabia que horas eram, mas já devia passar das quatro da madrugada. Não conseguia dormir, seu corpo doía. Sua consciência doía.

Colocou o queixo entre os joelhos, apertando-os ainda mais contra si. Uma pequena lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Ainda faltavam quase três horas para ir para o colégio.

Nenhuma adolescente normal desejaria tanto que o despertador tocasse e a mandasse para a escola; mas Riza Hawkeye sim. Riza não era uma boa aluna e não gostava de estudar, mas o fato era que adorava estar no colégio, aonde podia ficar tranqüila, aonde podia ficar longe dele.

Ela olhou para o despertador mais uma vez. Quatro e trinta e cinco. Ela queria dormir, mas tinha medo de que ele voltasse enquanto ela dormia. Que ele voltasse enquanto ela estivesse distraída e fizesse tudo aquilo que ele já fazia a um bom tempo. Que ele a usasse e a humilhasse como já havia feito naquela e em todas as noites, desde que ela conseguia se lembrar.

O gosto de sangue anda estava forte. O cheiro de álcool impregnou sua camisola e os lençóis. Alias, todo aquele quarto cheirava a vergonha.

Ela podia ouvir os roncos no quarto ao lado, ou quem sabe vinham da sala. Riza não queria saber. Seu corpo clamava por descanso, as pálpebras não conseguiam manter-se abertas. O sono acabou vencendo o medo e ela adormeceu.

Acordou assustada, duas horas depois. Acalmou-se depois de constatar que seu pai ainda dormia profundamente. Ela pegou sua toalha, o uniforme escolar e uma cadeira e foi para o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si e colocando a cadeira embaixo da maçaneta, o que impedia que a porta fosse aberta.

Ela se despiu e deu uma breve olhada em si mesma. Havia vários hematomas espalhados pelo seu corpo; no pulso, uma marca que se assemelhava a uma pulseira larga e roxa, uma das bochechas estava inchada e um pouco arroxeada também e havia também um corte dentro da boca, que já começava a arder.

Ela entrou debaixo do chuveiro, e exclamou baixinho quando a água quente caiu-lhe sobre o corpo. Teria aula ate às quatro da tarde. Seria um ótimo dia; livre dele.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro, já estava completamente vestida. Ela levou a cadeira de volta para o quarto e juntou seu material com pressa. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, ela conseguiu passar pela porta do quarto do pai, que ainda dormia, agarrado com uma garrafa de whisky, abrir a porta cautelosamente e a fechar atrás de si assim que saiu.

Ela andou apressadamente por um bom tempo, como fazia todos os dias, antes que parasse um pouco para respirar. Era uma rotina. Todos os dias, depois que saia de casa, disparava a andar apressadamente até que chegasse à praça. Tinha medo que ele a seguisse e a humilhasse em público.

Estava tão concentrada em andar com a cabeça baixa e olhar fixamente para o chão que nem ao menos percebeu um grupo de jovens que estavam sentados no banco da pracinha. Só foi reparar neles quando um deles exclamou algo como "loirinha gostosa". Depois disso, ela só ouviu as risadas, que a perseguiram até o colégio depois que ela saíra correndo de lá.

--

- Bom dia, Riza! – cumprimentou Gracia, uma das grandes amigas da loira. Ela tinha o cabelo curto e castanho, era muito calma e tinha um sorriso tranqüilizador. Ela e Riza eram amigas desde os quatro anos.

- Bom dia, Gracia – ela respondeu, um pouco sem animo.

- Que desanimo é esse? – brincou a castanha, sorrindo – Não quero ver você triste assim. Vamos, dê um sorriso.

- Você parece uma tia chata, sabia? – resmungou a loira quando a amiga apertou-lhe suavemente as bochechas. E, por fim, acabou dando um sorriso.

- Mas funcionou, você está sorrindo.

- É, eu estou sorrindo – ela repetiu mentalmente.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Hey, se você está lendo isso, eu agradeço imensamente. Obrigada. Se você nao esta lendo, eu nao falo nada, porque se não está lendo, não saberá o que eu escrever aqui, então...okay, sem tempo para questões filosóficas.

Por favor, reviews...por favor.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijosnaomeliga,

Lika Nightmare, que amanha tem que arrumar a casa, ir pro curso e fazer reposição da aula da faculdade.


	3. O meu segredo

Fanfic: Torniquete

**Fanfic: **Torniquete.

**Gênero: **Drama. UA.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse dona de HagaRen, o Roy e a Riza teriam aquele final bobo?

**Sinopse: **UA. Roy Mustang é um jovem que veio estudar em Ametris. Na sua nova escola ele conhece Riza, uma jovem estranha que chama sua atenção e atiça sua curiosidade. Por causa da sua curiosidade, ele acaba trazendo algumas verdades à tona e agora terá de lidar com o passado dela e todos os segredos que ela esconde por detrás da sua máscara de indiferença.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – O meu segredo.**

Gracia e Riza caminhavam em direção ao pátio do colégio quando encontraram Winry Rockbell; uma loirinha completamente viciada em mecânica. Ela ainda era do segundo ano, Gracia e Riza do terceiro, mas como brincavam juntas quando eram menores, acabaram ficando amigas.

- Bom dia – saudou Winry, carregando alguns livros nos braços.

As outras responderam.

- Que livros são esses, Winry? – perguntou Gracia – Aposto que não são da escola.

- Pois acertou. São livros de mecânica.

- Eu devia saber. – riu a castanha – Como foi seu fim de semana?

Mas não deu tempo de responder a pergunta, pois logo tocou o sinal e elas tiveram que ir para suas classes.

Riza agora tinha aula de literatura. Era uma boa matéria, ela adorava literatura. Naquele dia, a professora entrou na sala acompanhada de um rapaz de cabelo preto. Ele era bonito e a maioria das meninas pos os olhos nele. Até mesmo Riza precisava admitir que ele era bonito.

A professora apresentou o novo aluno a turma, e depois que ele se sentou, ela começou a aula.

Enquanto falava apaixonadamente sobre grandes escritores barrocos, Roy estava mais preocupado em admirar as meninas da sala. Havia uma morena muito bonita na primeira fileira; uma ruivinha que estava desenhando na carteira; uma outra morena que estava copiando a matéria; uma loira que estava dormindo, uma outra loira que estava conversando, uma castanha que prestava atenção na aula e uma ultima loirinha, totalmente distraída, fingindo prestar atenção no que a professora falava.

É, ele estava em um harém¹.

Depois de uma hora e meia de tortura literária, o sinal tocou, anunciando a hora do intervalo. As meninas saíram alvoroçadas da sala, os meninos dispararam pela sala também; restando apenas Riza, que arrumava suas coisas bem devagar, Roy e um outro garoto, que limpava os óculos calmamente.

- Você é o Roy, não é? – disse o garoto, sem parar de limpar as lentes dos óculos – Seja bem vindo.

- Obrigado – ele respondeu – E você é...?

- Maes Hughes.

Ele estendeu a mão para Roy, que a apertou.

- Espero que esteja gostando da nossa escola – disse ele.

- Na verdade; eu ainda não a conheci – ele respondeu.

- Acho que posso te mostrar algumas salas durante o intervalo.

- Certo.

* * *

- Riza, o que aconteceu com seu pulso? – perguntou Winry, sentando-se ao lado dela, na mesa do refeitório.

- Já estava assim quando eu acordei – ela mentiu – Não sei o que aconteceu.

Ela percebeu a mirada confusa de Winry e o olhar reprovador de Gracia. Riza sabia que a castanha sabia que ela estava mentindo. (O.o) Mas não havia o que fazer. Como ela podia dizer as coisas horríveis que aconteciam dentro da casa dela? Nunca teria tamanha coragem.

Gracia começou a falar sobre algum assunto bobo e então, Maes Hughes entrou no refeitório e ela ficou muda.

Winry suspirou, resignada – Toda vez é a mesma coisa: se o Hughes aparece, ela fica muda e vermelha. Fala sério, Gracia, você é mais devagar ate mesmo do que a Riza.

- Ei, o que eu tenho a ver com a história? – reclamou a outra.

- Você é uma menina de 17 anos que nunca arranjou um namorado.

- E você é uma menina de 16 anos que está na mesma situação.

- Mas é diferente, Riza. – disse ela – Olha pra você. Você é linda, é inteligente, é engraçada. Você é perfeita.

- Eu não sou perfeita – Naquele momento, Riza queria que a amiga soubesse o quanto desprezava o corpo que tinha. O quanto o odiava – Alias, eu não quero um namorado. E você só não está namorando, porque ainda não deu uma chance pro Edward.

- Você não se cansa não? – Winry reclamou – Eu não estou afim do Edward.

- É claro que está. Esta escrito no seu rosto, Winry.

- Será que as duas podem parar de implicar uma com a outra? – pediu Gracia.

- Olha, o "efeito Maes Hughes" já passou.

- Engraçadinha – riu ela.

* * *

Era dez para as quatro da tarde quando Riza saiu do colégio. Ela fazia o percurso mais longo de volta pra casa e andando lentamente, levava quase meia hora para estar no portão da casa, criando coragem para entrar.

Logo que entrou, sentiu o forte cheiro de conhaque. Seu pai estava bebendo mais, provavelmente.

Riza entrou o mais silenciosamente que podia, rezando para que o pai não a visse. Ela olhou a sala vazia, desarrumada. Havia uma blusa jogada no braço do sofá, uma garrafa vazia de conhaque na mesa, um par de sapatos jogados a esmo. Passou direto, não ia arrumar aquela bagunça agora. Ouviu seu pai resmungando com o cachorro nos fundos e entrou rapidamente no quarto. Ouviu quando ele passou no corredor, ainda resmungando, em direção a cozinha.

Ela precisava trocar de roupa. Jogou seu corpo contra a porta do quarto e tirou a blusa; parou, tentou escutar algum barulho. Tirou a saia e a jogou sobre a cama. Puxou uma calça da gaveta do armário e a vestiu apressadamente, depois vestiu uma blusa e sentiu-se aliviada.

Saiu do quarto um pouco receosa, porque quando seu pai bebia, ficava irritado e violento e sempre acabava sobrando pra ela.

- Ai está você! – gritou Ian Hawkeye – Pensei que não ia chegar nunca. Onde você estava?

- Eu estava no colégio – ela respondeu, começando a limpar a bagunça. Melhor começar rápido antes que ele se irritasse e começasse a bater nela.

- Não minta pra mim! – puxou-a pelo braço com mais força do que o necessário – Sua vagabunda! Sua pequena vadia. Com quem você estava? – ele continuou gritando e a sacudia violentamente.

A essa altura, algumas lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela – Eu estava no colégio. Eu estava no colégio – ela repetiu, sem conseguir conter uns pequenos soluços – Para. Por favor, para.

- Eu não gosto que mintam para mim, Elizabeth. – ele disse, num tom sério, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dela – Mas, infelizmente, você se tornou uma menina muito malvada. Sabe o que acontece com as meninas que são malvadas, Riza? Sabe? – um sorriso começou a se formar nos lábios dele – Elas precisam ser punidas. – ele completou, puxando-a pelo braço em direção ao quarto.

* * *

- Obrigada por me explicar a matéria, Gracia – agradeceu Winry, esparramando-se pela cama da amiga – Definitivamente, eu odeio Literatura!

- Não é uma matéria tão ruim assim – disse Gracia, arrumando os livros em cima da mesa de estudo – Você é que é viciada em mecânica e, automaticamente odeia qualquer coisa que não seja isso.

- Não é verdade – ela reclamou – Eu gosto de coisas que não tem a ver com mecânica, mas eu odeio literatura. É tão entediante!

- Não seja chata, Winry – ela riu.

Winry riu também, pondo-se de pé – Eu preciso ir, esta ficando tarde e minha avó vai ficar preocupada – enquanto falava, foi caminhando para a porta, quando tropeçou em um livro esquecido no chão. A loira se abaixou para pega-lo, mas tão logo o levantou, algo no chão lhe chamou a atenção. Uma fotografia. – O que é isso? Gracia! Você tem uma fotografia do Maes guardada dentro de um livro?! – ela perguntou, espantada.

- Me devolve isso, Winry!

- Claro que não! – brincou - Essa fotografia é uma ótima forma de chantagem.

- Winry! Devolva logo! – ela esticou as mãos, mas a outra afastou a foto – É minha. Você não pode pegar! Devolva!

- Eu não acredito – Winry pulou em cima da cama – Você guarda uma fotografia dele e nem mesmo diz um "oi" quando o vê no colégio! Ai, Gracia...

- Chega, Winry. Grande coisa eu ter uma foto do Maes. Qual é o problema nisso?

- Não tem problema algum, mas se gosta dele a ponto de guardar uma fotografia, talvez devesse parar com essa estúpida timidez e falar com ele.

- Vou fingir que não ouvi isso– disse Gracia – Mas, já que dá conselhos tão bons, por que não os segue você mesma?

- Porque, ao contrario de você, eu não amo ninguém.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá todos! Então, espero que gostem desse capitulo. Eu estou tentando posta-lo desde quarta, mas a internet nao me deixava conectar direito. E depois daquele jogo humilhante do Flamengo, fiquei depressiva. Sim, eu gosto de futebol.

Acho que é so isso que tenho para falar.

Tenham um bom fim de semana,

Beijos,

Lika Nightmare.


	4. Queimado

Fanfic: Torniquete.

Gênero: Drama. UA.

Shipper: Roy/Riza

Disclaimer: Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse dona de HagaRen, o Roy e a Riza teriam aquele final bobo?

Sinopse: UA. Roy Mustang é um jovem que veio estudar em Ametris. Na sua nova escola ele conhece Riza, uma jovem estranha que chama sua atenção e atiça sua curiosidade. Por causa da sua curiosidade, ele acaba trazendo algumas verdades à tona e agora terá de lidar com o passado dela e todos os segredos que ela esconde por detrás da sua máscara de indiferença.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Queimado.**

Ela odiava. Odiava estar de novo, envolta ate o pescoço naquela situação humilhante. O corpo ardia, não apenas pelos machucados que ele fez, mas pelo fato de estar esfregando-se por mais de quinze minutos, como se isso fosse apagar o que havia acontecido. De novo. De novo.

Os olhos ardiam, mas ela não queria chorar.

Que deprimente. Parecia um peso morto, jogado as pressas sobre o chão do banheiro, sentindo a água quente cair sobre si. Sem vontade. Sem força. Sem vida.

Não podia dizer que não havia saídas. Havia. Mas ela era covarde demais para contar para alguém e medrosa demais para tirar a própria vida.

Riza pos se de pé, apoiando-se nos azulejos. Fechou o chuveiro, enrolou-se numa toalha e se olhou no espelho. A sua imagem lhe encarou e deu um sorriso amarelo. Ela olhou para os braços, vermelhos de tanto serem castigados. Incrível como, a cada dia, apenas um banho já não a deixava limpa. Ela deixou a toalha cair e voltou para debaixo do chuveiro.

So sairia do banheiro quando estivesse completamente limpa. E ela precisou de três banhos para que deixasse de sentir o cheiro do corpo dele sobre o dela. Quando saiu pela ultima vez debaixo da água quente, o corpo todo já estava avermelhado pelo calor. Riza se enxugou rapidamente e se vestiu, o mais coberta possível e foi cozinhar alguma coisa, porque já passava da hora do jantar e ela estava morrendo de fome.

No dia seguinte, assim que o despertador tocou, Riza pôs-se de pé. Ela nem mesmo tomou café da manha, tomou o seu banho bem depressa e se arrumou. E enquanto caminhava para o colégio, ia divagando sobre coisas inúteis. Caminhando lentamente, chegou ao colégio um pouco antes do sinal tocar, e rumou para a sala.

A professora de química entrou logo depois. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa que podemos chamar de "simpática", afinal, Izumi Curtis era, realmente, a professora mais assustadora que o colégio tinha.

- Eletronegatividade – disse a professora, escrevendo o que dissera no quadro – Você! – apontou para uma aluna que estava distraída – O que é eletronegatividade?

- E...eu...e...

- Como eu imaginava...- murmurou Izumi – Alguém sabe me dizer o que é eletronegatividade?

- É a tendência do átomo em atrair elétrons – disse Maes Hughes, demonstrando bem porque era um dos melhores alunos do colégio.

- Muito bem. Prosseguindo...

A professora continuou explicando sobre átomos, elétrons e outras coisas inúteis nas quais Riza se esforçou para prestar atenção, mas não foi bem sucedida em sua tentativa.

Tão concentrada estava, que chegou ate a estranhar quando o sinal tocou, anunciando que a aula havia terminado. Já estava na hora da Educação Física e ela não estava com a mínima vontade de participar da aula, mas no final, não tinha muita escolha. E, vendo pelo lado positivo da coisa, o professor Armstrong até que era bem legal.

Depois que a turma havia posto o uniforme de educação física, o professor os reuniu no centro da quadra.

- Hoje vamos jogar queimado. Times mistos – disse ele, arremessando a bola para um aluno.

Este aluno e outro tiraram para ou impar para começar a escolher o time. E iam escolhendo até sobrar aqueles que não sabiam ou não gostavam de jogar. Riza quase nunca era a ultima, porque, quando estava disposta era muito boa em quase todos os jogos. E naquele dia ela estava inspirada, porque em menos de vinte minutos, já havia queimado quatro pessoas.

- Vai, Hawkeye! – gritou Hughes, sentado no banco dos eliminados – Só faltam mais dois! E você também, Mustang! Vê se queima alguém!

- Cala a boca- resmungou o moreno – Não é porque eu ainda não queimei ninguém, que você pode insinuar que eu sou um inútil.

E realmente ele provou que não era um inútil, logo depois, queimou um jogador, restando apenas um no campo adversário. Jogador esse, que foi eliminado por Riza.

- Parabéns – o moreno sorriu – Você é muito boa no queimado.

- Obrigada... – e ela não pode conter um pequeno sorriso.

- Ei, Mustang! – gritou Hughes, caminhando na direção do amigo – Pelo menos você queimou um, não é?

- O que você está querendo insinuar, hein? – Maes riu enquanto empurrava Roy em direção ao vestiário masculino.

Ela tinha que admitir, Roy Mustang era peculiar. Ela achou charmoso o jeito como ele se concentrava no jogo, e ficou alegre quando ele a elogiou. Seu único defeito era ser homem; não que ela jogasse no outro time, mas ela não gostava muito de interagir com o sexo masculino.

Já no vestiário feminino, ela tratou de ir para o chuveiro, porque já estava quase na hora do almoço e ela estava morrendo de fome. Esse era o grande problema das aulas de educação física, ela saia com tanta fome que era capaz de devorar um boi inteirinho.

* * *

- Ei, Alphonse! Preste atenção quando eu estiver falando com você! – reclamou Paninya, dando-lhe um cascudo. Ela estava sentada ao lado do amigo no refeitório.

- Ai, Paninya! – reclamou – Isso dói.

- É pra você aprender a me ouvir, ao invés de ficar olhando que nem um idiota praquela tonta da Rose.

- Ela não é tonta – ele disse, enquanto bebia um pouco de suco – E eu não estava olhando pra ela que nem um idiota.

- Claro que não – ela disse, sarcástica. – Olha, Al, se está interessado nela, porque não vai lá e a chama para ir ao cinema. – ela continuou comendo o almoço, enquanto observava a garota em questão almoçar com as amigas. Ela não era feia, era apenas, na opinião de Paninya, fútil demais.

- Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa, Pan. Você sabe muito bem que eu não faço isso.

- Pois devia. Aquela tonta não tem namorado mesmo – disse ela, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – E alem disso, você não é de se jogar fora. Talvez ela te de uma chance.

- Engano meu, ou você acabou de me elogiar?

- É, eu te elogie, mas não se acostume!

- Não vou me acostumar. – ele riu.

Numa outra mesa estavam Gracia e Shiezca.

- Ei, Gracia, a razão da sua existência acabou de chegar – zombou a outra, apontando com a cabeça discretamente para a porta do refeitório.

- Ele não é a razão da minha existência – Gracia protestou.

- Claro que não, mas admita que você passa metade do dia pensando nele, e outra metade se esforçando para não pensar nele.

- Como você é exagerada, Shiezca! – disse ela, mordendo um pedaço do seu sanduíche – É claro que isso não é verdade.

- Do que estão falando? – perguntou Winry, assim que chegou a mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Schiezca.

- Estamos falando sobre o amor platônico e mal resolvido da Gracia pelo Hughes.

- Hum...bom assunto. Se quer saber, Shiezca, acho que nossa amiga aqui nunca vai tomar coragem o bastante para chamar o Hughes para sair.

- Não deveria ser o contrario. Ele deveria me chamar para sair!

- Ora, Gracia, não pense no que deveria ser. Pense no que pode ser! – disse Shiezca.

- Não acredito que estou ouvindo conselhos de vocês duas!

As duas sorriram – Somos suas amigas, logo, devemos dar conselhos! – disse Winry.

- Vocês falam como se fossem muito experientes – disse Gracia, terminando o sanduíche – Pelo que sei, as duas também não tem namorados!

- Não preciso de um namorado. – disse a loirinha – Afinal, garotos só servem para atrapalhar!

- Sou atrapalhada demais para arranjar mais coisas que possam me atrapalhar! – concordou Shiezca.

- Podemos mudar de assunto?

- Não fique encabulada só porque estamos expondo o seu problema sentimental – disse Winry.

- Eu não tenho nenhum problema sentimental – disse a castanha – E não estou encabulada; mas, sinceramente, esse não é o tipo de assunto que eu acho propicio a uma mesa do refeitório.

- Gracia, as vezes eu acho que você engoliu um dicionário. – reclamou Winry – Para de ficar usando essas palavras difíceis. Parece ate que você fica procurando essas palavras estranhas no dicionário, para usa-las e fazer com que a gente se sinta muito burra perto de você- e complementou em tom de gozação – Isso é trabalho da Shiezca! A nerd do grupo é ela.

- Ei, eu não sou nerd!

- Tem outro nome pra gente que fica estudando vinte e quatro horas por dia?

- Tem. Se chamam esforçados.

* * *

Riza tomou um banho bem demorado depois da aula de educação física. O vestiário estava quase vazio, como ela gostava que ele estivesse; porque assim não teria de explicar nada caso alguém visse as marcas roxas em seu corpo.

- Olha. Se não é a "olhos de águia"!

- O que você quer, hein, Lust? – perguntou Riza, sem nem ao menos se virar. Não estava com paciência para aturar aquela cobra.

- Está irritadinha, _Lizzie_? – a morena deu um sorrisinho sádico e segurou no pulso da outra – Deve ser porque o seu namoradinho anda te espancando...

- De onde você tirou um loucura dessa, hein? – Riza agradeceu por ainda estar de costas para a outra, caso contrario ela poderia ver seus olhos arregalados e cheios de medo e culpa.

- Conheço meninas como você, _Lizzie_ – Lust sussurrou no ouvido de Riza – Sempre tão certinhas e calmas. Falsas. Completamente falsas.

A morena a imprensou contra a parede, para que ficassem cara a cara e que Riza não pudesse fugir.

- Com quem é que você anda transando, Elizabeth Hawkeye? – perguntou – Não venha me dizer que caiu ou se machucou. Comigo isso não cola. Isso não são marcas de acidentes. Eu sei e você também sabe.

- Me deixa em paz, Solaris – ela respondeu, irritada.

- Ah...ficou irritadinha – sussurrou ela mais uma vez, e depois, aproveitou que estava perto o bastante e roubou um beijo da loira – Até mais, "olhos de águia"

Depois que ela foi embora, Riza ainda ficou algum tempo esfregando os lábios, tamanho era seu repúdio por aquela pessoa. Lust era realmente a garota mais desagradável que conhecia. E a incrível sorte de Riza a havia transformado na nova distração de Lust.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá! Como estao? bem, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, ele ficou um pouco maior do que eu esperava e um pouco menos dramatico tambem. To me esforçando pra nao escrever algo bem ruim. Vejamos sobre a expressão que a Lust usa para falar da Riza é o significado, ou melhor, a tradução do nome dela. Hawkeye, na verdade é olhos de falcão; mas eu achei que águia ficaria melhor. A Lust ficou parecendo aquelas vilãs safadas bissexuais que adoram lamber e beijar todo mundo, e talvez ela seja isso mesmo. O Alphonse sendo o menino bonzinho que sempre foi, alias, ele precisa de uma namorada. Ninguém lembra que o menino tem necessidades! hahahahaha

E sobre a Izumi dando aula de quimica, bom, eu estava revisando a matéria do vestibular, ai resolvi juntar muito do agradavel e adicionar um pouquinho do util.

Eu realmente espero que tenha feito um trabalho decente nesse capítulo. Espero seus comentarios por reviews. E, embora eu nao responda todas as reviews como deveria, saibam que eu adoro le-las e rele-las. Adoro mesmo, por isso mandem várias!

Um beijo enorme a todos,

Lika Nightmate, atrasada para ir para o curso que começa 13:00 e o onibus demora meia hora pra passar. (sao 11:55)


	5. Doloroso Odioso Rotineiro

Capítulo 3 –

**Capítulo 3 - Doloroso. Odioso. Rotineiro.**

" _O dia estava meio chuvoso e, como sempre, a pequena Riza estava brincando com suas bonecas em seu quarto. Desde que a mamãe se fora, eram apenas ela e seu papai naquela casa; mas seu papai não vinha brincar com ela, então ela tinha que brincar sozinha._

_Riza gostava muito do seu papai, mas tinha medo dele, porque ele sempre estava estudando aquelas coisas difíceis e não dava atenção para ela, naquela época, com apenas seis anos, tudo que ela sabia era que seu pai era muito ocupado, e por isso não tinha tempo para ficar brincando de boneca com a filha. Riza estava tão concentrada, cuidando da sua boneca bebe, que nem mesmo reparou quando o pai abriu a porta e entrou no quarto._

_- Papai!! – ela gritou, levantando-se da cama assim que se deu conta de sua presença, esquecendo ate mesmo da boneca. Ela abraçou a cintura do pai com força, seus olhinhos brilhavam de felicidade._

_- Eu vim brincar com você, Riza – ele respondeu, meio taciturno._

_- Sério? Que bom, papai! – ela voltou e pegou sua boneca nos braços – Vamos brincar de boneca?_

_- Não – ele disse, tomando gentilmente a boneca da filha e a colocando sobre uma mesinha de brinquedos – Você já esta grandinha para brincar de bonecas. Você já é uma mocinha, Elizabeth._

_- É verdade? Eu já sou uma mocinha? – ela perguntou, inocente._

_- Claro que é. _

_- Que legal!_

_- Vem aqui. – ele disse, segurando a mão dela e a guiando em direção a cama – Papai vai te ensinar uma brincadeira de mocinha – ele a fez sentar-se ao seu lado, e então acariciou o pequeno rostinho dela ao que ela sorriu._

_Ele a despiu e ela não entendeu muito bem porque tinham que brincar sem suas roupas, mas talvez fosse assim que as mocinhas brincavam. Ah! Talvez fosse por isso que as meninas mais velhas não brincavam mais na rua. Estava tudo certo. As mãos dele percorriam seu corpo infantil, mas ele era o papai e ele podia, não podia?_

_Mas quando ele se deitou sobre o frágil corpo dela, ela protestou. Doía muito e ele era pesado._

_- Papai, para! _

_- Shhhh...eu sei que não está doendo – ele sussurrou – Vocês está mentindo para mim!_

_- Não, papai! – as lagrimas começaram a brotar – Eu juro que não estou mentindo. Está doendo muito. Para, por favor.- ela tentava empurra-lo para longe, mas ele era pesado e estava doendo tanto que ela não conseguia ter força. Não havia o que fazer a não ser chorar – Papai, para. Eu não quero mais brincar de ser mocinha!_

_Ele tentou forçar-la por alguns minutos mas tudo que conseguiu foi o choro soluçante da menina e então, irritado, ele a deixou e saiu do quarto. E Riza se encolheu amedrontada, e fico imóvel pensando que talvez, com o mínimo movimento dela, ele voltaria para fazer o que quer que havia feito com ela novamente."_

* * *

Riza acordou assustada e olhou para o relógio da cabeceira. Eram dez da noite. Ainda. Ela chegara tão cansada do colégio que deitou-se na cama e adormeceu sem nem mesmo tirar o uniforme escolar. Pos-se de pé de repente, tateando o próprio corpo no escuro e suspirou aliviada ao se dar conta de que ainda estava vestida.

Ela ligou a luz do quarto, apertando os olhos para se acostumar com a claridade, e estranho o silencio da casa. Não que seu pai fosse um homem barulhento, mas sempre havia o som do seu ronco, ou o barulho de copos de espatifando pelo chão, quando ele tentava andar pela cozinha. Mas naquela noite não havia som algum, estava tudo estranhamente silencioso.

Havia uma claridade vindo do escritório de seu pai, o que era estranho, porque ele quase nunca ia para lá. Evitava aquele cômodo ha muito tempo. Riza caminhou vacilante em direção ao escritório, dividida entre a curiosidade e o medo. E quando finalmente alcançou a porta, e girou a maçaneta revelando o interior do cômodo, deparou-se com uma cena deprimente. Cena esta que não presenciava a muitos anos.

Lá estava seu pai, curvado sobre a mesa de mogno. Mas não lia um livro, estava olhando fixamente para algumas fotos. Fotos antigas, de quando eles ainda eram uma família feliz.

Ela não sabia porque, mas a simples menção da palavra família lhe revoltava o estomago. Ela o odiava e o temia. Mas acima do medo havia o ódio, sem duvida o ódio. Era apenas isso que a mantinha viva.

Ian Hawkeye murmurava com a voz enrolada, típica daqueles to beberam demais, e fazia pequenos gestos com as mãos enquanto balançava a cabeça. Amaldiçoando Victoria Hawkeye, por tê-lo abandonado.

Ele era deprimente. E ela o odiava.

* * *

Nasceu mais um dia e, naquele dia infeliz, Gracia não ouviu seu despertador tocar, de modo que quando acordou já estava atrasada demais. Ela se vestiu o mais rápido possível e disparou pela rua, desviando de pessoas, cachorros, hidrantes, bancos, lixeiras e objetos não identificados. Estava bem perto do colégio, quando pisou em um buraco e quase torceu o tornozelo, só não se estatelou no chão por que havia uma pessoa que a amparou. Ela se virou para agradecer, completamente grata, mas suas palavras simplesmente desapareceram, quando ela percebeu que quem a amparara fora Jean Havoc, um doa garotos mais bonitos do colégio.

Gracia sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho instantaneamente – Obrigada...- ela conseguiu sussurrar.

- Não foi nada – ele disse, sorrindo de lado – Tome mais cuidado da próxima vez.

Ela acenou a cabeça debilmente enquanto ele se afastava. E então se lembrou que ainda estava atrasada e, que precisava contar o "grande acontecimento" à Shiezca assim que entrasse na sala.

E foi o que ela fez. Assim que o professor se distraiu um momento, ela cutucou a amiga, que estava sentada ao seu lado e começou a contar-lhe detalhadamente sobre o que tinha acontecido pela manha. Gracia imaginou que a amiga fosse ficar feliz e que seus olhos fossem brilhar pela sorte que ela dera, mas a cara de frustração reprimida que Shiezca esboçara a deixou desconcertada. Ela não conseguia entender, mas resolveu não dar grande importância a isso.

Quando o sinal anunciou o intervalo, Shiezca foi a primeira a sair da sala, correu porta a fora como se estivesse extremamente atrasada para algo. Gracia foi logo atrás, caminhando calmamente em direção ao refeitório, e ao passar em frente a sala da 3C, a terceira turma do terceiro ano, seu olhar se cruzou com o de Jean Havoc e ela corou-se novamente. Ele era encantador, e ela estava fazendo papel de idiota.

- Ei, Gracia! – gritou Winry. Ela caminhou em direção a amiga e, quando já estava ao seu lado, segurou-a pelo o braço – Por que está andando pelo corredor com essa cara de boba?

- É que me aconteceu algo inusitado hoje pela manha...

- Lá vem você com as suas palavras difíceis... – reclamou a loirinha, fazendo uma careta exagerada.

Shiezca havia se trancado no banheiro ha uns cinco minutos. Ela estava furiosa, e não tinha motivos para explicar toda a sua raiva. Ainda que, bem no fundo do coração, ela tivesse a plena certeza de que estava com inveja. Estava morrendo de inveja. Por que todas as suas amigas tinham que ser tão belas e ela tinha que ser tão feia, estabanada e desengonçada?

Os óculos embaçaram quando ela começou a chorar. Tinha tanta raiva de ter nascido feia do jeito que era. Nenhum garoto, nunca mesmo, iria se interessar por ela. Era sempre a mesma historia, todos eles conversavam com ela, então começavam a gostar de uma de suas amigas e pronto, de ser humano ela passava a ser apenas uma ponte que ligava o garoto com uma de suas amigas. Estava cansada de ser sempre a idiota.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro e se olhou no espelho, apoiando os braços na pia. Deu uma boa olhada em si mesma, talvez se tirasse os óculos, poderia ficar mais bonita. Ela os tirou, mas não enxergava quase nada sem eles.

Não adiantava deixar de ser uma idiota "quatro-olhos", para ser uma idiota com apenas dois.

Ela esfregou o rosto com força e o molhou com água gelada, para que seus olhos não ficassem vermelhos e ninguém percebesse que havia chorado. Então ela saiu do banheiro, de cabeça erguida, por mais que por dentro ainda estivesse triste.

Shiezca caminhou rapidamente para o refeitório, escolhendo alguma coisa na fila da comida e se sentando a mesa com as amigas. Ela recebeu um olhar significante de Gracia e Winry lhe sorriu.

- Estava pensando em ir ao cinema neste sábado – começou a loirinha – O que acham de irmos todas?

- Eu topo – disse Gracia, enquanto comia seu almoço.

- Não posso – respondeu a outra, despreocupadamente – Preciso estudar – ela explicou.

- Ora, Shiezca! – Winry reclamou – Você já estuda mais do que todas nós juntas! Por favor! O que custa passar algumas horas com suas melhores amigas. Não seja chata!

- A Winry está certa...- comentou Gracia – Você estuda demais, Shiezca.

Ela encolheu os ombros, sem se pronuncia. E de repente sentiu falta de alguém – Cadê a Riza?

As outras duas se entreolharam, só agora perceberam que o sinal estava prestes a tocar novamente e Riza não havia aparecido no refeitório. Alias, não sabiam nem se ela tinha ido a aula naquele dia – Vou passar na sala da Riza antes que o sinal toque – anunciou Gracia, terminando seu almoço. Ela jogou os restos numa lixeira perto da saída e andou apressada em direção a sala da amiga, antes que tivesse que voltar para a própria sala.

E ela sentiu um alivio tremendo, quando ao entrar na sala do 3 A, ela pode ver Riza sentada em sua cadeira, entretida em fazer alguma lição – Ai está você! - ela disse, em tom de briga e Riza se virou para olha-la – Estávamos preocupadas com você. Por que não apareceu para almoçar?

- Desculpe. Eu tenho que terminar esse trabalho. Eu ainda nem almocei. – Mal ela acabou de falar e o sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo – Droga.

- Eu preciso ir para a minha sala, Riza! – disse Gracia, caminhando para a porta – A gente se vê depois! – ela sorriu e ao sair esbarrou em Roy que vinha na direção contraria – Desculpe.

O professor de Biologia entrou logo depois, apresado como sempre, despejando sua maleta ao lado da mesa. Ele levou a turma até o laboratório de ciências, que ficava no subsolo do colégio. Era, sem duvida alguma, o pior lugar de todos. O escada era larga e mal iluminada, não fazia diferença de dia, mas a noite deveria ser assustador. O extenso corredor que ligava o fim da escada até o laboratório era ainda mais sinistro. Haviam outras salas, mas por má sorte o laboratório ficava no fim do corredor. Rezava a lenda urbana que aquele corredor era mal assombrado.

A turma entrou fazendo algazarra e o professor pediu, esganiçando-se que eles se sentassem enquanto ele escolhia as duplas.

- Vanessa Hint – disse o professor, assim que os alunos se calaram e ele pode começar a organizar a aula – e David Guiet - e eles se sentaram juntos na primeira fileira.

- Karen Daves e Maes Hughes – e o moreno se despediu do amigo para se sentar com a ruivinha.

- Peter Kolov e Maria Kurosu – e mais uma dupla se formou.

- Roy Mustang e Elizabeth Hawkeye – ele nao sabia quem era a tal Elizabeth, mas ficou aliviado ao ver que era a loirinha da aula de educação física.

Ele saiu de seu lugar indo se sentar ao lado dela, e sorriu com o canto da boca. Ela também sorriu, embora não demonstrasse empolgação alguma com aquilo. E enquanto o professor terminava de formar as duplas e explicava o que deveriam fazer, eles ficaram ouvindo, como se um não tivesse notado ou não se importasse com a presença do outro.

O professor distribuiu um microscópio e algumas amostras celulares para cada uma das duplas e então a turma começou a trabalhar – Prófase – disse Riza, analisando a primeira amostra que tinham. Ela anotou a sua conclusão em um papel e passou a Roy o microscópio e outra amostra.

- Anáfase – ele disse, anotando o resultado no mesmo papel.

- Anáfase – disse Riza, analisando a terceira amostra. Ela se deu conta de que ele a estava observando intensamente, mas achou melhor não esboça reação alguma e lhe passou o microscópio. E foi a vez dela se pegar olhando para ele.

Faltava apenas mais duas amostras, e eles conseguiram terminar em tempo recorde, assim tiveram um bom tempo extra, já que o resto da turma levaria um bom tempo para terminar.

- Você é boa em biologia – não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação.

- Você também – Riza respondeu sem encara-lo.

- Elizabeth, não é?

- Prefiro que me chamem de Riza.

- Que seja – ele deu de ombros – Quanto tempo essa aula ainda vai durar?

- Muito tempo. É melhor que se acostume – ela disse – As aulas de biologia costumam ser bem longas.

- Que ótimo. – ele rolou os olhos – Gosta de biologia?

- Um pouco. Não é a pior matéria do mundo – ela disse e suspirou – Mas definitivamente não é a melhor também.

E então o silencio. O vil e devastador silêncio. E Riza abaixou os olhos fingindo admirar a bancada de mármore, ou talvez admirasse seus pés, apenas para não ter que olha-lo. Ele era desconcertante.

* * *

**N/A: **Antes de mais nada, acho que devo desculpas não apenas por demorar para atualizar essa fic, como tambem por ainda nao ter terminado MBA. Sinto muito, mas o vestibular esta me tomando muuuuito tempo e, alem disso meu maravilhoso computador decidiu que nao me deixaria mais entrar na internet, então tenho que usar o meu antigo pc, o que significa que estou aqui rezando para que o mouse nao congele e eu tenha que reiniciar o pc. De Novo.

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo essa fic, e desejo que voces possam apreciar esse capítulo, mesmo que tenha sido o que mais explícitou o tema da fic. E obrigada a todos que deixam reviews. Muito Obrigada. Eu amo voces.

Estava bem insegura, e bom, ainda estou, sobre esse capítulo. Nao sei como voces iram reagir à lembrança da Riza, mas espero que nao fiquem enojados o bastante para pararem de ler. realmente espero que nao.

Eu realmente tenho que parar de escrever e deixa-los enviar suas reviews. Então mandem suas reviews!! (Ameaça total)

Um beijo enorme a todos voces, tenham uma ótima semana e aproveitem suas férias que estao chegando. As quais, a propósito, eu nao terei.

Lika Nightmare, estudando que nem uma vaca adúlteria para entrar na Universidade.

Até o próximo capítulo, espero que seja em breve.


	6. O lado ruim

Fanfic: Torniquete

**Fanfic: **Torniquete.

**Gênero: **Drama. UA.

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Você acha mesmo que, se eu fosse dona de HagaRen, o Roy e a Riza teriam aquele final bobo?

**Sinopse: **UA. Roy Mustang é um jovem que veio estudar em Ametris. Na sua nova escola ele conhece Riza, uma jovem estranha que chama sua atenção e atiça sua curiosidade. Por causa da sua curiosidade, ele acaba trazendo algumas verdades à tona e agora terá de lidar com o passado dela e todos os segredos que ela esconde por detrás da sua máscara de indiferença.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 – O lado ruim.**

- Quem era aquele garoto lindo que estava sentado ao seu lado? – perguntou Sciezska, assim que Riza saiu da sala. Mas precisamente no momento que Roy, o objeto da conversa, passava bem ao lado da menina. O que a fez ficar extremamente corada.

- Você devia ter mais atenção ao que fala, Sciezska – suspirou Riza – Como sabia que ele estava sentado ao meu lado?

- Dá para ver sua carteira do lado de fora da sala – ela disse, balançando os ombros. – E ai? Conversou com ele? Ele parece ser simpático.

Ele era simpático. Ou pelo menos havia tentado ser, mas depois de tanto tempo ignorando o sexo oposto, ela não era o tipo de pessoa que iria prolongar uma conversa com o tal menino novo.

- E então? - a castanha perguntou novamente – Conversaram?

- Ah, só um pouco.

- Que pena! Ele parece ser daquele tipo de garoto que realmente vale a pena, não acha, Riza?

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Estava distraída olhando o moreno se afastar a passos lentos, como se estivesse em outra velocidade. Mas o que diabos as garotas viam naquele garoto? Era só mais um cara normal, que parecia legal aos olhos de todos, mas que no fundo devia ser mais um idiota arrogante, que agarrava quantas garotas podia. Ele devia ser apenas mais um estúpido. Um cretinozinho qualquer. Que se ferrasse.

- Ei, Riza? – ela sentiu a amiga encostar em seu ombro e virou o rosto para encara-la – Não vai me dizer que estava secando o garoto novo, estava?

- Eu não estava secando ninguém! – ela disse, de mal humor. E saiu andando, deixando a amiga para trás.

- Ora, vamos. Eu não disse nada demais! – a outra se defendeu, correndo atrás da loira.

- Sciezska, por que você não vai correr atrás do Havoc? – ela disse, virando-se de repente. A tempo de ver o rosto da amiga se fechar numa expressão de frustração.

- Parabéns. Um à zero para você.

E dizendo isso, Sciezska passou por Riza em direção à escada. E deixou na loira um gosto amargo na boca. Ela sabia muito bem que não era certo dissipar seu ódio pela vida em cima das pessoas. Especialmente Sciezska, que era sempre tão gentil com todos.

Riza abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Era golpe baixo dizer aquilo para a amiga, afinal Jean Havoc era a maior fragilidade de Sciezska. Era até assombroso que , de todo o colégio, apenas Riza soubesse dessa paixão platônica que a castanha sentia. Chegava a ser até maior do que a quedinha que Gracia tinha por Maes Hughes.

- Eu faço tudo errado – ela disse pra si mesma, enquanto subia as escadas – Tudo errado.

- Se lamentando, "Olhos de Águia"

- Ah, não! Você não! – reclamou – Pelo amor de Deus. Você não. Já não basta a minha vida ser uma porcaria completa, eu ainda tenho que aturar você?

- Fica calma, Lizzie. Hoje eu não vim para irritar você – ela disse, se aproximando. Tocou o rosto da loira com a ponta dos dedos, ao que a loira respirou fundo. O rosto se avermelhou de raiva. – Você é tão absurda, Elizabeth! – disse a morena, e aproximou seu rosto do rosto da outra, ate que precisasse apenas sussurrava para ser ouvida – Absurda demais.

Então ela deu uma risadinha, e desceu as escadas, deixando a loira um pouco paralisada. Ou Lust era uma pessoa completamente sem sentido, ou ela estava lerda demais para entender o que havia sido dito. Melhor seria não pensar sobre isso.

No corredor dos laboratórios, Lust caminhava calmamente para o seu destino. Ela esperou do lado de fora do laboratório de Biologia até ter certeza de que ele estava vazio. Ou melhor, quase vazio. Ela entrou quando o professor de Biologia estava sozinho. Ele sorriu para ela.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre a minha nota... – disse, enquanto trancava a porta por dentro -...professor.

* * *

- Ei, Hawkeye! – gritou Vanessa, saindo de algum lugar – Você vai ficar para a Monitoria de química?

- Hoje não, desculpe. Estou um pouco cansada. Vou direto para casa, dormir um pouco – e sorriu, como se isso tornasse sua desculpa um pouco mais razoável.

Riza odiava monitorias. Odiava porque eram estúpidas. E porque ela não se agradava de ficar depois do horário.

Mas o principal motivo do seu ódio por monitorias era porque elas eram realizadas após o horário de aula. E isso implicava em chegar atrasada em casa, e quando ela chega atrasada o senhor Hawkeye ficava irritado. E, fatalmente, agressivo; o que resultava em uma boa surra na filha.

- Direto para casa – ela disse a si mesma, sorrindo acidamente. De qualquer modo, não havia para onde ir. Aonde se esconder. Nenhum lugar seguro aonde ela pudesse descansar naquelas noites terríveis.

Talvez, apenas por hoje, ele não quisesse nada com ela. Talvez ele passasse a noite fora e, quando estivesse em casa, pela manha, bêbado, sem dinheiro e talvez até um pouco machucado; talvez então ele não tivesse forças para se lembrar da filha. E então ela teria paz. Um momento fugaz de paz.

Mas eram apenas possibilidades e Riza havia aprendido a não depositar suas esperanças em possibilidades. Sempre saia magoada quando o fazia.

Riza andava distraída, tanto que chego a se sobressaltar quando Gracia a alcançou no portão do colégio, batendo-lhe no ombro – Ei, por que não me esperou? – e sorriu, como que não se importasse com a resposta.

E caminharam em silencio até se despedirem, quando Gracia virou a esquina da rua de sua casa e Riza continuou andando até a dela. Sem muita pressa.

Ela sabia o que viria quando abrisse a porta, e talvez fosse por isso que se deixou demorar uns dez minutos ou mais parada em frente à casa. Ou quem sabe fosse apenas a sensação de liberdade que o vento gélido da noite trazia.

Ele a encarou mal humorado quando ela finalmente entrou em casa. Aquele olhar mortal que a fazia tremer de medo. E então ele se levantou, caminhando a passos pesados na direção dela – Está atrasada – disse ele, com a voz grave. E por um segundo Riza pode ver um sorrisinho sádico aparecer entre os lábios dele – Não gosto que se atrase, Elizabeth! E você sabe bem disso, não sabe?

Não respondeu. O silencio lhe pareceu sensato, mas acabou não sendo – Responda! – ele gritou. Ela não falou, e então o senhor Hawkeye desferiu um tapa no rosto da filha – Quando eu faço uma pergunta, você responde. É simples. Tão simples que até mesmo uma completa inútil como você é capaz de entender. Não é?

- Sim – Riza sussurrou, esfregando o rosto com a mão. Uma lagrima ameaçou cair, mas ela a conteve. Aprendera muito bem que lagrimas deixava o pai irritado e o que menos queria no momento era que o pai tivesse mais motivos para agredi-la.

- Por que ainda está parada ai como uma idiota? – perguntou o senhor Hawkeye – O que está esperando? Você ainda não fez o jantar.

_- Mate-o!!_ – disse uma vozinha no fundo da sua mente – _Pegue aquela faca e acerte-o no coração! Faça! Faça isso!_

E Riza sacudiu a cabeça com força e foi para a cozinha. Estaria sendo mentirosa se não dissesse que ela chegou a olhar aquela faca com desejo. Olhou-a com malícia.

Mas tão logo percebia seus pensamentos, forçava-se a pensar em algo diferente. Ela não era, e nem queria se tornar uma assassina.

Ainda mais se tornar uma criminosa por matar o próprio pai. Se é que aquele demônio podia ser considerado seu pai.

Nem sempre se tem tudo que deseja. Nem sempre.

* * *

- Você fez o seu dever de casa? – perguntou Helena Gribs, rompendo o silencio da mesa de jantar. Ela não olhou nos olhos da filha.

- Fiz. – respondeu Gracia, olhando fixamente para o prato.

E então tudo voltou a ser silencio. Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando Gracia estava sentada em sua cama, sonhando acordada; ela escutou enquanto sua mãe falava ao telefone. Sua voz estava baixa e grave, por isso a adolescente teve que ajoelhar-se ao lado as porta, tentando entender as palavras da mãe.

- Você tem que vir visita-la – ela ouviu a mãe falar – A menina está te esperando desde o mês passado.

Ela simplesmente odiava quando sua mãe se referia a ela mesma como " a menina". Mas era geralmente assim que se referia a filha quando estava falando com o Ex marido.

- Preciso ir a Rush Valley no sábado, então é melhor que você venha busca-la. Não vou perder a minha viagem por causa dela.

Teve um impulso de gritar alto que estava ouvindo tudo que a mãe dizia. Mas achou que isso não adiantaria e resolveu ficar quieta. Era de se admirar que Helena Gribs, a despeito do que muitos achavam, não fosse e nunca tivesse sido a mãe exemplar que aparentava ser.

No seu intimo, todo mundo tem defeitos. E o defeito dela era ser extremamente desapegada a sua filha, que por sinal era não apenas sua única filha, como a confirmação do fim de seu casamento. Helena sempre culpara a filha pela "fuga" de seu marido.

Depois de meses de choro convulsivo, ela simplesmente resolvera de que não era a culpada. E que se o marido tinha ido embora, a culpa só poderia ser da filha, naquela época com quatro anos. E então ela arranjou um jeito de aliviar a dor, transferindo toda sua culpa para a filha.

* * *

Eram três e quinze da madrugada quando o senhor Hawkeye finalmente voltou para casa. Ele cambaleou até o quarto da filha, acendeu a luz, soltando palavras desconexas. Riza acordou assustada e encolheu-se sobre a cama, esperando uma reação do pai.

- Victoria – ele disse – Você. Depois...eu queria tanto. Não pude...Victoria. vo...ce...mereceu...me...mereee..mereeceeuu. você. Vaa...ca...vadia...eu. não. Eu...devia...de...devia ter.

- Você bebeu muito... – disse a menina, suavemente – Por que não se deita um pouco no seu quarto?

- Ca...Calaa...a...a a b...boca, Vi...victoria.

- Eu não sou a Victoria. Eu sou a Elizabeth.

- Mentira. Mentiiiirosa! – ele disse elevando a voz – Minha filha tem...seis anos...se...seis anooos...sessssis...

- Vai se deitar.

- Você não manda em mim!! – ele gritou, avançado sobre ela e atingindo-lhe com um forte tapa no rosto. Riza rolou da cama e acabou caindo no chão, do outro lado. Assustada e dolorida, ela se arrastou no chão até alcançar a parede, grudando suas costas nela, e olhou para a imagem do pai, com o rosto vermelho, respirando pesado – Você...precisa...apr...aprende..boas... mas...masneiras.

Ele puxou o cinto com rapidez, segurando-o dobrado enquanto ia em direção à menina – você tem que aprender.

- Não. PARA!!

**N/A: **Ohayo! Como estão voces? Espero que tudo esteja indo bem. Gostaram do capítulo. Bom, nao tenho o que falar sobre ele, espero as opnioes de voces. Por isso deixem reviews!  
Quero dedicar esse capítulo à Mizinha-chan, à Makika e à Rita.  
Eu estou sem criatividade para escrever algo interessante aqui, então vou apenas agradecer imensamente as reviews que voces me mandaram e pedir que continuem acompanhando e me dizendo se estou fazendo um bom trabalho.

Um beijo a todos,

Lika Nightmare.


	7. Cólera

**Capítulo 5 - Cólera.**

- GRACIA! – a adolescente acordou com os berros estridentes da mãe no andar de baixo da casa. Ela olhou para o relógio e constatou que tinha apenas quarenta minutos para chegar ao colégio – Você vai chegar atrasada!

- Já estou indo! Já estou indo – ela disse, enquanto pulava da cama, vestiu o uniforme sem tomar banho, tacou uma toalha e um sabonete dentro da mochila. Ia tomar banho no colégio. Arrumou o cabelo de qualquer jeito. – Ta ai uma vantagem de ter o cabelo curto – sussurrou para seu reflexo no espelho. Escovou os dentes e agarrou um ultimo livro que quase esquecera, desceu as escada e sumiu porta a fora. Não se preocupou em comer nada antes do café, porque alem de estar atrasada, a presença da mãe era tão indigesta que provocava-lhe náuseas.

Ela chegou no colégio um minuto antes que o sinal tocasse, escapando assim de ser chamada pela diretora do colégio. E quando ela se sentou, ofegante, ao lado de Sciezska, viu que a amiga estava cochilando com a cabeça apoiada sobre os braços.

- Ei...Sciezska? Sciezska. Sciezska! – chamou, sacondindo-lhe o ombro até que a outra finalmente abriu os olhos – Por que está dormindo no colégio?

- Passei a noite acordada lendo um livro – disse, depois de um longo bocejo.

- Eu ainda não sei como você tem paciência para ficar a noite inteira acordada lendo um livro.

- Do mesmo modo que você passa horas e horas contando as calorias de tudo que você consome. Cada louco com sua mania.- terminou, com um sorriso.

A professora entrou logo depois. Ela não parecia estar num dia muito agradável, por isso foi distribuindo folhas rudemente para os alunos – Vocês tem quarenta minutos. Comecem – foi tudo que ela disse.

- Ui...acho que o marido de alguém não estava disposto essa noite – murmurrou sadicamente uma aluna da primeira fila.

Helena Gribs estava esperando há uns longos vinte minutos num caffé no centro de Ametris. Ela esperava pelo ex-marido, que combinara de vê-la para entregar-lhe o cheque da pensão e saber quando teria de ir buscar a filha.

Quando ele finalmente chegou, com sua aparência jovial e descontraída, ela sentiu ainda mais ódio dele. Por toda aquela felicidade babaca que ele vivia com sua nova "família".

- Olá – saudou Andrew Gribs, sentando-se a mesa em frente a ex-mulher – Como tem passado, Helena?

- Como se isso te importasse – disse, severamente, entre um gole e outro do seu cappuccino.

- Ora, vamos. Não precisamos ser tão hostis um com o outro. Quero saber como você e Gracia estão.

- Iguais ao mês passado. Iguais ao que sempre estivemos.

- Desisto – suspirou – Aqui está o cheque. – e dizendo isso, entregou-lhe o papel – Quando você disse que iria a Rush Valley?

- No sábado. E você tem que ir busca-la. Eu já disse, mas vou repetir. Não vou perder a minha viagem por causa daquela inútil.

- Não fale assim dela – disse ele, um pouco irritado – Ela é uma menina ótima.

- Quer ela pra você? Leva. – disse Helena – Eu já me cansei de ter que agüenta-la sozinha. Você deveria cumprir melhor o seu papel de pai.

- Eu tento, mas não posso chegar perto de casa que você tem um ataque.

- Da minha casa. Minha casa. Lembre-se disso. Você abandonou a família. Aquela casa não é mais sua e eu não quero você lá.

- Quando foi que você se tornou essa pessoa tão amargurada, Helena?

- Quando você fugiu de casa pra viver com uma vagabunda – e depois levantou e saiu do caffe como um tufão.

E ele ficou lá sentado por uns cinco minutos antes de pagar a conta e sair.

- Esses dois não vão se acertar nunca – murmurou Layla, apoiando-se no balcão preguiçosamente.

- Volte ao trabalho, sua preguiçosa!

- Sim, senhora – murmurou com enfado para a velha senhora que comandava o caffe.

* * *

Riza Hawkeye sentou-se sobre um galho baixo de uma mangueira, no lugar mais afastado dentro das dependências do colégio. Ela colocou o sanduíche que lhe serviria de almoço no colo, a latinha de refrigerante estava bem segura entre suas pernas e ela segurava o livro de física em uma das mãos. A verdade era que não estava com vontade de estudar, mas como havia um exame se aproximando, ela tinha de revisar o conteúdo.

Não podia nem pensar na chance de ficar reprovada.

Ela suspirou e, desviando os olhos do livro de física, contemplou os meninos do terceiro ano jogando um futebol improvisado no intervalo. Eles haviam se dividido em dois times, os sem camisa e os com camisa. Típico. Mesmo de longe ela pode ver o rosto satisfeito de Maes Hughes por estar no time da camisa. Ela sabia muito bem que o rapaz morria de vergonha de tirar a camisa no meio das pessoas, mesmo que ele negasse isso com veemência.

Ela pode ver também, embora não tivesse certeza do motivo, a cara um tanto quanto emburrada de Roy Mustang. Ele estava no mesmo time que Hughes, por isso Riza achou que era certo dizer que ele estava emburrado por não ter de tirar a camisa.

E embora não soubesse, ela estava mais do que certa. Roy realmente ficara chateado por não ficar no tipo dos sem camisa. Assim ele não poderia exibir seu físico para as "marias-chuteiras" que ficavam "assistindo" a pelada dos rapazes, e, com isso ele deixaria de ouvir os murmúrios de admiração que ele tanto apreciava.

Roy ajeitou o cabelo antes que o jogo começasse, o que não adiantou. Um minuto depois, seu cabelo já estava completamente desarrumado de novo.

De longe, sem conseguir concentrar-se nos estudos, Riza assistia a partida de futebol atentamente. Ela costumava comparar os rapazes com obras de arte. Bonitas e feitas para se observar de longe. Sem tocar. Eles eram bonitos, eram fortes e alguns deles, como Maes, tinham ate mesmo inteligência o bastante para horas de conversa.

Por outro lado, eles podiam ser brutos e violentos. Muitos deles eram extremamente idiotas, e ela havia aprendido a duras penas que homens sempre estavam pensando em sexo. Em qualquer parte do dia, sempre havia alguma parte da mente masculina que estava ligada a palavra sexo e a tudo que pudesse sugerir o ato sexual.

- Homens são mesmo seres muito sujos – ela disse a si mesma – O melhor remédio é manter-se sempre longe deles.

Riza terminou seu lanche e guardou o livro dentro da mochila. Faltavam alguns minutos para o fim do intervalo, mas ela achou melhor ir para a sala antes. Multidões nunca lhe agradaram muito e a loira preferia ter espaço para transitar pelos corredores do colégio a ter de desviada de cada pessoa que estivesse em seu caminho.

- Ei, Riza! – chamou Winry, aproximando-se da amiga quando esta estava acabando de colocar suas coisas dentro de seu armário – Que bom que eu te encontrei. As meninas e eu estávamos pensando em assistir um filme, na minha casa, esse fim de semana. Como as provas só começam na quarta-feira, nos podemos tirar o sábado livre dessa vida de estudo e esforço e nos divertirmos um pouco, o que você acha?

- Eu preciso pedir permissão para ir – disse Riza.

- Ótimo, peça a seu pai que deixe você dormir lá e casa. Assim podemos conversar até tarde. Shiescka também vai dormir lá. – disse a mais nova, entusiasmada com seus planos para a noite de sábado – Só espero que Edward não estrague tudo!

Havia uma pequena implicância pela parte de Winry com Edward. Tudo porque, desde que a mãe do garoto morreu, ele e o irmão foram morar com Winry e sua avó, Pinako Rockbell. Os três garotos sempre foram amigos, mas Edward quase sempre aprontava uma, o que tirava a pequena Winry do sério. Quando o pai dos garotos voltou, uns três anos atrás, Winry chegou a pensar que sua amizade com Edward poderia melhorar. Mas se enganou, a presença do pai só servia para deixar o garoto cada vez mais nervoso e irritadiço.

Mais de uma vez, chegaram a um discussão tão grande, que havia sobrado até para o pobre Alphonse. Fora posto no meio dos dois e obrigado a escolher aquele o qual ele mais gostava. O pobre garoto viu-se sem saída, a não ser fugir daqueles dois anormais.

Não adiantou, ele foi alcançado e obrigado a escolher. Acabou por escolher o irmão. Winry ficou uma semana sem olhar no rosto de Alphonse.

O sinal tocou anunciando o fim do intervalo – Tenho que entrar – disse Riza à outra loirinha – Nos falamos mais tarde.

- Certo – disse, afastando-se em direção a sua própria sala.

* * *

_Riza não conseguia dormir muito bem. Era o verão mais quente de todos seus onze anos de idade. Ela abraçou o edredon. Morria de calor, sentia o corpo todo queimar debaixo daquela coberta tão quente. Mas ela não iria se descobrir. Não mesmo._

_Ouviu o barulho da porta da sala sendo destrancada. Papai havia chegado. Então ela rezou, pra todo e qualquer tipo de deus que conhecia; pra que ao menos um, no meio de todos aqueles, pudesse ajuda-la._

_Eles não ajudaram, e ela deixou que uma lagrima solitária percorresse seu rosto quando ouviu a voz bêbada no corredor dizer seu nome daquela forma enrolada que ela odiava._

_- "Elizabeth" – ele tentou berrar, abrindo a porta meio violentamente. E ela se encolheu ainda mais, fingindo dormir profundamente – Acorrrda – e sacodiu o braço dela, puxando-a mais pra si – Acoorda garota inútil._

_Ela abriu os olhos no momento em que ele puxou o cobertor pra longe dela e admirou a garota. Mesmo naquele calor ela usava uma calça comprida de moletom, usava meias nos pés. Estava com uma blusa e usava um casaco com capuz._

_- Pra que toda essa roupa? – perguntou, enrolando um pouco a voz. Riza não respondeu, se limitou a abaixar os olhos – RESPONDE!!!_

_- Eu...eu..._

_- Cala a boca! – ele disse, puxando a calça dela para baixo._

_- Não! Não, por favor. Eu não quero..._

_- Você não tem que "querer"...eu sou sei PAI. E sou EU que mando nessa droga de casa. Então se você quer morar aqui, sua imprestável, você tem que me servir bem. Ser útil em ao menos uma droga de coisa!!!_

_Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta e ela, sozinha no escuro, chorou de alivio._

_Ela escapara._

- Ei! Será que dá pra prestar atenção aqui? – disse um Roy emburrado, a milímetros do rosto de Riza. Ela fez uma careta de espanto e soltou um gemido estranho.

- Por que sempre que você me vê, você faz essa cara? – ele questionou e depois acrescentou falsamente ofendido – Fere meus sentimentos, sabia?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e desviou os olhos. Então ele soltou o ar com um suspiro.

- Er...você...pode fazer dupla comigo? – ele perguntou.

- O que?

- Fazer dupla comigo. Para o trabalho que a professora está passando.

Então ela finalmente olhou para a louça, aonde a professora escrevia detalhadamente o trabalho que deveria fazer. Observou também que a turma se dividia rapidamente em duplas e ai voltou os olhos para o moreno e acenou afirmativamente.

Ele sorriu, puxando sua carteira para o lado da carteira dela – Obrigada. Se você dissesse não, eu ia acabar tendo de fazer sozinho!

Riza deu um sorrisinho, enquanto se preparava para copiar o que a professora havia escrito.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá a todos. Para começo de conversa, perdoem-me pelo tempo sem atualizações, mas o vestibular me deixou louca. Agradeço a quem continua lendo a fic, obrigada mesmo. Espero continuem, por favor, a apreciar a fic.

Aproveito e logo dedico esse capítulo ao Nicholas, amigo da Rita-chan. Eu ainda não o conheço, mas fiquei sabendo que ele é um grande fã da fic e fiquei muito feliz com isso. Bom, espero que voce goste do capitulo, apesar dele ser bem pequeno.

No mais, nao tenho nada a dizer. shsuhsuashu. Nao me matem pelo capitulo minimo.

Amo voces,

Lika Nightmare.


	8. Words that hurts

**Capítulo 6 – Words that hurts**

- Hoi! Hawkeye! – ela o ouviu gritar enquanto andava apressada pelo corredor. Então ela se voltou e viu o moreno correndo até ela. – Anh... – ele disse, coçando a cabeça – Você...vai fazer alguma coisa na quinta, depois da aula?

- Como é? – perguntou ela, sem entender muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

- Eu não estou te convidando para sair comigo, se é isso que você está pensando. Disse isso por causa do trabalho.

- Ah sim. O trabalho. – Riza não pode evitar que seu rosto ruborizasse um pouco. Ele percebeu, mas preferiu não comentar – Eu...ahn...não vou fazer nada na quinta depois do colégio.

- Certo. Então a gente faz o trabalho na quinta. Tchau! – disse ele antes de ir embora.

- Oe, Riza, o que você e o Mustang estavam conversando? – disse Winry, aparecendo subitamente ao lado da amiga.

- Pare de aparecer assim de repente, Winry!!! – ela continuou a andar, esperando que a loirinha sumisse ou pelo menos parasse com os escândalos.

- Ei, não mude de assunto! O que vocês estavam conversando? Fala logo, Riza!

- Nada, Winry. – ela murmurou, massageando as têmporas enquanto se perguntava por que raios Winry era tão barulhenta.

- Sei – disse a menor, aproveitando e se deliciando de toda ironia que aquelas três letrinhas podiam proporcionar – Não esqueça de falar com seu pai, Riza.

- Não vou – disse ela enquanto atravessava a rua, acenando com uma das mãos para a amiga – Até amanha.

- Até – respondeu, acenando também. Ela ainda ficou olhando a amiga ir embora enquanto teorizava sobre o assunto da conversa entre Riza e Mustang.

- Se ficar parada que nem uma idiota ai, vai perder o trem.

- Droga, Edward! Não aparece assim de repente! – ralhou a loirinha, colocando a mão sobre o peito. Por que raios aquele projeto de gente tinha de ficar dando sustos nela desse jeito? – Alias, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora.

- Fiquei fazendo um trabalho de química e acabei perdendo a hora. Você vai embora agora ou não?

- Vou.

- Então vamos correr. Eu não quero perder o trem.

* * *

Quando Gracia chegou em casa a encontrou vazia, logo soube que a mãe deveria estar no trabalho ainda. Então ela tomou banho e preparou algo para jantar, mas acabou não comendo.

Ja passava das oito da noite quando a mãe finalmente chegou. Ela disse algo sobre ter perdido a hora mas Gracia não prestou atenção. Ela sabia muito bem aonde a mãe havia estado. Era simples. Aonde ela passava boa parte do tempo, no trabalho.

Não era realmente no trabalho. Mas era assim que Helena dizia quando a filha questionava sua ausência. Ela respondia simplesmente: "Estava trabalhando, menina. Ou você acha que o meu dinheiro brota em arvores?" e começava com seu discurso sobre o quanto ela se sacrificava para manter aquela casa e tudo mais.

Se sacrificar. Se sacrificar?

- Abrir as pernas agora mudou de nome – pensava Gracia.

Porque era isso que a mãe fazia. Ela bem sabia. Desde o dia em que encontrou aquela lingerie na cama da mãe. Desde que ouvira aquela conversa entre Helena e o chefe. Desde que as "horas extras" passaram a ser mais freqüentes.

E ela não conseguia entender porque ainda insistia em tentar encontrar algo bom na mãe.

- Você já jantou? – gritou a mãe da cozinha.

- Não estou com fome.

- Isso é bom...quem sabe assim você não emagrece e arranja um namorado?

* * *

- Que droga! – exclamou Edward. Eles chegaram a plataforma no exato momento em que o trem partiu. Ele chutou uma latinha que estava no chão enquanto recuperava o fôlego. De nada adiantara ter corrido como eles haviam corrido. E o pior foi que a culpa do atraso era de Winry. Se ela fosse mais cuidadosa ao correr, não teria tropeçado e ele não teria de voltar para ajuda-la.

Edward se jogou sobre um banco, com sua cara emburrada de sempre. E ela sentou-se ao lado dele, porque o jeito agora era esperar.

- Desculpa ter feito você perder o trem, Edward – ela disse, depois de uns dez ou quinze minutos de silencio.

- Bah! Esquece isso...

- Seu pai vai ficar preocupado...

- Você não vai começar a falar daquele cara, ou vai? – ele reclamou, irritado, elevando o tom de voz sem perceber.

- Não grita comigo, Edward! – ela disse, indignada – Mas que droga! Será que você não consegue conversar sem ser um completo imbecil?

- Será que você não consegue conversar sem falar daquele cara?

Depois disso ela virou a cara, pretendendo não falar mais com ele por um bom tempo. E não falou. Ela não disse nada nos cinqüenta minutos em que ficaram esperando o trem. Não respondeu quando ele anunciou que o trem chegara. Não disse nada durante a viagem até Resembool. E nem no caminho da estação pela estrada que levava ate a casa deles.

E ela também não planejava responder quando ele se despedisse, na esquina em que eles se separavam para ir cada qual para sua casa. Mas para a surpresa da loirinha, não houve despedida. Edward simplesmente tomou o caminho que levava à casa dos Rockbell.

- Sua casa fica para outro lado. – ela disse, com ar de quem apenas constata algo.

- Pensei que o gato havia comido a sua língua – ele disse, com o mesmo tom de voz dela. E um minuto depois ele explicou – Está tarde, sua idiota. Você não pode ficar sozinha andando por ai a essa hora.

- E você supõe que é você que vá me defender dos "perigos noturnos"?

- Claro.

- O que um projeto de gente como você pode fazer contra alguém?

Ele reprimiu o impulso de gritar algo do tipo: "Quem você está chamando de grão de feijão?" ou então "Quem é o salva-vidas de aquário?" ou ainda "Quem é o pintor de rodapé?". Ao invés disso, apenas amarrou a cara e suspirou.

- Não vai fazer um escândalo? – ela provocou – Está com febre?

- Não – respondeu – Estou cansado. Tudo que mais quero é tomar um banho e dormir, mas ao invés disso, ainda tenho que andar até a sua casa e te deixar lá porque você não sabe se defender sozinha.

E ele percebeu que havia feito uma enorme burrada quando ela parou de andar.

- Não me lembro de ter pedido que você me levasse até em casa. Seu estúpido.

Quando ela saiu correndo, ele ate cogitou a idéia de segui-la, mas sabia que não iria adiantar. Se o que ele tinha dito tivesse magoado mesmo a amiga, Edward sabia bem que nada adiantaria falar com ela agora. Ela provavelmente iria mata-lo.

Sem alternativa ele suspirou e voltou pra casa. Ainda mais cansado do que já estava, com a cabeça cheia e ainda por cima, lembrou-se ele enquanto caminhava, tinha de terminar o maldito trabalho de química.

* * *

Assim que o dia nasceu, Lust pos-se de pé. Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu o uniforme. Depois sentou-se a mesa para tomar o café da manha. Havia um bilhete de seu pai na geladeira, o qual ela ignorou. Nunca lhe importara o que quer que o pai dissesse.

- Você leu o bilhete que seu pai deixou? – perguntou sua avó, aparecendo na cozinha e sentando-se de frente para a neta.

- Não. – respondeu secamente – Seja o que for, se ele quiser realmente me dizer algo, ele que apareça em casa de vez em quando e sente-se na mesa para que possamos conversar.

- Menina, menina! Por que você é tão revoltada com a vida? – disse a senhora, em tom de lamuria.- Se pai trabalha duro para que você tenha tudo que precisar.

- Eu não sou revoltada, vovó. E não comece com esse discurso ridículo sobre "Os sacrifícios feitos pelo meu pai para que a gente seja feliz". Preciso ir ou vou chegar atrasada.– disse, e colocando mais uma torrada na boa, despediu-se da avó e saiu.

Ela andou calmamente até o ponto do ônibus, sabendo muito bem que havia pessoas olhando para ela. Olhando o que ela ia fazer. O que ela vinha fazendo pelos últimos meses. Ela não se preocupou com o rosto da senhora a espia-la por detrás da sua caríssima cortina, na sua sala de estar, quando ela entro no carro preto que estivera esperando.

Ela não se importava com aquelas pessoas há muito tempo.

E era por isso que ela se deixava ser levada por aquele homem todas as manhas. Era por isso que ela não se importava com os rostos das meninas do colégio quando a viam sair do carro em frente ao portão.

Porque aqueles rostos hipócritas, se retorcendo numa espécie rara e ridícula de falso moralismo a deixavam extasiada.

- Você está quieta demais hoje, Solaris. – comentou o homem, enquanto dirigia.

- Não gosto que me chame assim. – ela respondeu, ainda olhando distraidamente pelo vidro do carro. – É Lust. Já disse pra me chamar de Lust.

- Que seja! – ele sorriu e então ela virou-se para olha-lo. Ele era muito bonito com seus vinte e seis anos. Ele era alto, não era musculoso mas tinha braços fortes, era inteligente e fazia piadas que a faziam rir. Ele era doce e não gritava com ela, ele tinha olhos marrons que a deixavam encantada e o sorriso mais lindo que ela já havia visto no mundo – Eu sei que você me acha lindo, mas acho melhor parar de me encarar assim – disse ele, sorrindo mais ainda.

- Não estava te encarando, idiota! – ela respondeu seca, desviando o olhar. Ela nem se dera conta de que havia virado para encara-lo. Ele tirou uma das mãos do volante e colocou suavemente sobre a bochecha dela.

- O que eu fiz pra te deixar tão irritada?

- Não estou irritada, ta bom? Pelo menos, não com você – ela virou o rosto mais uma vez e ficou muda o resto do trajeto. Quando finalmente chegaram ao colégio ela virou-se para ele – Tenha um bom dia, Adam. – e desceu do carro sem nem ao menos o beijar.

- Bom dia para você também, Solaris – disse, sabendo que ela ficaria muito brava se o ouvisse.

* * *

A quarta feira chegou trazendo animação pra muita gente. Shescka era uma das que ficavam extremamente feliz em dias de quarta-feira. O fato era que as quartas sua turma era liberada mais cedo, então ela tinha tempo de se enfiar na biblioteca atrás de algum livro que ainda não tivesse lido, ou que não tivesse enjoado de ler.

Quarta também era dia do grupo de teatro, o que fazia com que ela tivesse bastante trabalho. Nesse ano, como nos dois anteriores, ela ficara responsável por dirigir as peças escolares. E como a arte era sua paixão, ela se dedicava de corpo e alma para que tudo saísse perfeito. Tudo bem, é válido dizer que no ano anterior ela quase havia entrado em colapso nervoso quando a atriz principal quebrou a perna, um mês antes da estréia. Mas tudo se resolveu. Ela arranjou outra garota e a peça foi um sucesso.

Naquele ano ela queria algo diferente. Se recusara a montar algo de Shakespeare, porque no fundo o achava meloso demais. Todo aquele papo de romance não era muito a praia dela, ou melhor, ultimamente aquilo não era a praia dela.

Então, naquela quarta-feira ela se sentou na ultima mesa da biblioteca, no canto mais afastado. Sua mesa logo se abarrotou de livros de todos os tamanhos, de modo que a pequena garota logo ficou escondida atrás deles.

Ela sabia que a bibliotecária a achava estranha. Ela fingia que não, mas sentia o olhar cheio de pena e comiseração que a pobre senhora lhe lançava todas as vezes que ela resolvia se enfurnar em meio a tantos livros.

- Eu não vou virar uma bibliotecária solitária como você – dizia a castanha, mentalmente é claro, para a velha senhora.

Ela esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. Toda aquela poeira a fazia lacrimejar e espirrar.

- Está tudo bem?

Ela levou um minuto até perceber que estavam falando com ela e mais dois parar que seu cérebro processasse a informação de que aquele era Jean Havoc.

* * *

A manha de quarta não foi nem um pouco agradável para Edward. Depois que seu despertador parou de funcionar subitamente e ele teve de ser acordado pelo pai, o loiro já sabia muito bem que aquele iria ser mais um dia de cão.

Ele foi por todo o caminho ralhando com o irmão mais novo, culpando o pobre menino de ser um traidor – Por que você não me acordou? Por que, Alphonse? – gritava ele, gesticulando.

- Porque ontem você ficou até as duas da madrugada fazendo aquele trabalho de química. Pensei em te deixar dormir mais um pouco. Não tenho culpa se o papai resolveu te acordar antes que eu pudesse faze-lo.

- Será que dá para parar de me lembrar que aquele cara tem algum grau de parentesco comigo? – gritou – Que saco! Você teima em ficar lembrando disso.

- O que eu posso fazer? Ele É nosso pai!

- Que droga! Para de falar disso. Ta parecendo a Winry... – ele se calou subitamente.

Edward sabia bem que ela ainda devia estar com raiva, o que tornava muito prudente que ele se mantivesse longe do alcance dela. Winry podia ter instintos bem assassinos quando se prestava a isso.

- Falando nela, olha ela ali. – disse Alphonse e, antes que o irmão pudesse sequer abrir a boca para falar algo, ela já gritava – Oi! Winry!!!

Ela se virou e sorriu pro mais novo dos Elric. Preferiu ignorar a presença de Edward, já que ele não valia a pena. A viagem até o centro foi difícil. Alphonse sabia que havia algo errado mas achara prudente não perguntar. Ele notou que os outros dois não se falavam e que Winry nem ao menos olhava na direção em que Ed estava sentado.

Mas tarde, já no colégio, Al perguntou ao irmão o que havia acontecido.

- Nada, Al. A Winry so ficou estressada comigo, como sempre. Sem motivos.

- Sem motivos? – ele disse, sorrindo – Sei...

- Que foi? Ta duvidando?

- Na verdade...estou sim. O que foi que você fez, Ed?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Já sei...voce beijou ela a força. Garanhão!

- O que? Como? Alphonse, você enlouqueceu? – gritou ele, sentindo o rosto se avermelhar.

- Você beijou a Winry! Eu sabia! – disse, fazendo festa.

- Eu não fiz nada isso, seu maluco!

- Não? Então o que foi que vocês fizeram? – perguntou – E não venha dizer que não foi nada, porque pelo o rosto dela, alguma coisa você aprontou.

- A gente discutiu.

- E eu suponho que a culpa tenha sido sua, estou certo?

- Por que culpa minha?

- Porque a culpa é sempre sua, Ed. – constatou o mais novo.

- Ta certo – suspirou Edward, passando a mão sobre a nuca – A culpa foi minha. Mas foi ela que me provocou. Ela me chamou de "projeto de gente".

- E você fez um escândalo.

- Não. Eu não respondi – disse, e acrescentou ao ver a cara de descrença do irmão – Ta, eu sei que isso é difícil de acreditar, mas eu não respondi. Então ela perguntou se eu não iria fazer um escândalo...

- E você?

- Disse que estava cansado demais e que queria dormir, mas antes tinha que deixar ela em casa porque ela não sabia se defender sozinha. Então ela ficou brava comigo. Simples assim. Se você for analisar bem, eu nem tenho tanta culpa assim.

- Você praticamente chamou ela de Inútil, Edward – exclamou Panynia. Ela havia acabado de chegar e fora ao encontro de Alphonse. – Isso significa que você tem culpa.

- Eu não pedi a sua opnião.

- Só estou tentando te ajudar, anão de jardim! – e antes que ele explodisse ela completou – Vá até ela e diga que você foi um grosso que ela vai te perdoar, salva-vida de aquário! – e saiu correndo, puxando Alphonse pelo braço, pra longe da gritaria de Edward.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu sei. Eu sei. Uma eternidade sem postar. Mas eu estava mesmo sem cabeça de escrever nada. Bom, Trago novidades. EU PASSEI NO VESTIBULAR. Agora sou uma UniverciOtária Federal! uhul. Voltando a fic, acho que esse capítulo até ficou legal. Eu escrevi ele todinho hoje, sem brincadeiras. Deem os créditos à Makika e à Lost. E especialmente ao "liquido quente", mas eu disconfio que apenas a Makika vai saber o que isso significa. Por isso, esse capítulo aí vai pra minha madrinha Makika.

Espero que gostem, aproveitando eu agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo. E a todos que seguem lendo, muito obrigada. E a todos que deixaram reviews, MUITO OBRIGADA. Gente, é só clicar no botãozinho verde. Eu garanto que ele não morde. ele é quietinho.

Qualquer duvida, pertubem-me online e eu explicarei.

Um beijo,

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Não me matem pela demora. Eu amo voces. Buwahahahahaahahahahaha! ¬¬...sem comentários.

Ps2: "Liquido Quente".


	9. It seems like I'm falling

**Capítulo 7 – It seems like I'm falling...**

(Só para se situar: Quarta-feira.)

Já passava do horário quando Riza conseguiu finalmente chegar em casa. E ela gastou mais dois minutos que lhe custariam bem caro, parada em frente a porta. Indecisa entre entrar no inferno ou não. Mas não podia fugir, porque aquilo tudo era o castigo dela.

- Você está atrasada. – ele constatou.

"E você está sóbrio" – pensou Riza.

- Por que diabos você acha que pode ficar vagabundeando por ai ao invés de vir direto para casa depois das aulas? – a sua voz começou a se tornar mais alta, e havia um tom bem claro de sadismo nela. Um tom que a jovem conhecia muito bem. – Por que você pensa que pode fazer o que quiser, filha ingrata e desobediente?

Quando ele se aproximou dela, todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraíram por reflexo. As ágeis mãos do senhor Hawkeye puxavam o cinto do homem e em um piscar de olhos, ele estava pronto para exercer seu papel naquele espetáculo circense de quinta categoria.

A primeira pancada desceu como um chicote na coxa direita dela. Não gritou, não se moveu. E repetiu mentalmente, quase um milhão de vezes: "Isso vai passar. Vai passar. Vai passar."

Passou.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, enquanto Riza andava completamente absorta em seus pensamentos, Roy caminhava ao lado dela tentando entender o que ele fizera de tão errado assim para que ela não estivesse falando com ele. Afinal, eles mal se conheciam, por que raios ela estaria com raiva dele?

Ele notou, embora tenha se esforçado muito para não comentar nada sobre, as marcas roxas no braço dela. Roy queria perguntar aonde ela tinha arrumado aqueles hematomas, mas sabia que ela não responderia.

- Cuidado! – ele exclamou, enquanto puxava a loira pelo braço, evitando que ela pisasse em um buraco na calçada.

- Obrigada – ela murmurou, de cabeça baixa. Uns segundos de silencio até ela se envergonhar mais ainda – Ahn...você já pode...ahn...soltar o meu braço...

- Desculpe – sorriu ele. E ela sorriu também, embora ele tenha classificado aquilo mais como "amostrar os dentes" do que com um sorriso de verdade. – Acho que você não gostou muito da minha idéia de fazermos o trabalho na Biblioteca Estadual, não é mesmo? Sei que fica um pouco afastada do colégio, mas Hughes me disse que o arquivo de lá é imenso, então conseguiremos muito mais coisa...

- Gostei da sua idéia – disse, depois de um minuto – O arquivo da biblioteca é imenso, e se você gostar de livros, vai gostar de lá.

- Não sou um viciado, mas até gosto de ler um pouco.- pausa – As vezes. – outra pausa.- Confesso, quase nunca.

Dessa vez ele fizera surgir um sorriso tímido, porem verdadeiro no rosto da jovem e isso o fez sorrir também. Mal a conhecia, mas gostava de vê-la sorrir.

- Quer comer alguma coisa antes de entrar? – ele perguntou, quando chegaram à porta da biblioteca. – Você ainda não almoçou, não é?

- É mas...eu não estou com fome. Vamos fazer logo o trabalho. – E então eles entraram.

* * *

Shescka estava sentada no chão do palco do teatro do colégio. Ela adorava ficar ali pois havia silencio. E poucos eram os seres irritantes que vinham atrapalhar sua concentração. Estava ensaiando uma música, que pretendia por na peça. Só precisava de alguém que cantasse razoavelmente bem, para o papel principal.

Mas enquanto essa pessoa não aparecia, teria de improvisar.

_Come up to meet you...tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are…_

_I have to find you…tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart…_

_Tell me your secrets… and ask me your questions…_

- "Oh let's go back to the start"!

Ela virou a cabeça na direção da voz, para encontrar Jean Havoc parado ao lado do piano.

- Alguém já te disse que você até que leva jeito para cantar? – disse, sorrindo.

- Ninguém nunca te disse que espionar é feio? – ela perguntou, virando-se de costas para que ele não visse seu rosto se avermelhar.

- Não estava espionando...vim aqui deixar umas coisas no armário, e ouvi você cantar...

- E agora você vai dizer que a minha voz te atraiu para cá.

- Não – disse ele – Sua voz não é tão bonita para isso.

Palavras não poderiam expressão a expressão de Shescka, a não ser o sinal – '¬¬

- Mas...- ele continuou – Conheço essa música...e acho que ela é bonita o bastante para merecer uma melodia. Não concorda, ah....ah...?

- É Shescka – disse ela – Se era o meu nome que você estava querendo saber.

- Shescka. – e sorriu.

E então antes que ela notasse, ele havia tomado lugar no piano.

- Você sabe tocar piano? – ela perguntou maravilhada. Pois o piano era um dos instrumentos que ela desejava aprender, embora nunca tivesse tido dinheiro para pagar um curso.

- Sim, fiz aulas até os treze anos.

- Você tem sorte de ter pais tão legais assim. Para os mais pais, música não é algo prioritário. Alias, nenhuma arte é.

Ele sorriu de lado, e começou a tocar, enquanto ela o observava encantada. O modo como seus dedos "tateavam" as teclas, porque o ruivo nem ao menos as olhava.

_Come up to meet you...tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are…_

_I have to find you…tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart…_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions,_

_Oh let's go back to the start…_

_Running in circles... _

* * *

Depois de um certo tempo, Roy não conseguia mais fazer nada. – Eu não sei você – ele disse – Mas eu estou morrendo de fome. Se eu não comer nada, vou morrer por inanição!

- Exagerado – disse Riza, e com um meio suspiro completou – Certo, podemos parar por hoje e ir comer algo na lanchonete do outro lado da rua, esta bem?

- Ótimo! – ele disse, animado. E então arrumou, ou melhor, recolocou os livros na estante de qualquer maneira, o mais rapidamente que pode. – Rápido, Hawkeye! Você quer que eu morra, é?

- Você não vai morrer. – ela disse. E embora fingisse aborrecimento, era divertido ver a expressão de "Maria Sofrida" na face do garoto. – Ah...você não...precisa me chamar de Hawkeye.

- Como eu vou te chamar então?

- Riza. É como todos me chamam. É como os meus amigos me chamam.

- Então vamos, Riza! – ele sorriu, e num impulso, agarrou-lhe pelo o pulso, a conduzindo gentilmente para a saída – Afinal, você não pode deixar um amigo morrer de fome.

- Pela milésima vez, você não vai morrer de fome! – Riza olhou o relógio. Tinham um hora para almoçar e depois voltar ao colégio, pois ainda tinham disciplinas das quais não haviam sido liberados por causa da pesquisa.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Okay, antes de mais nada, por favor não me matem. Sou muito jovem e muito atarefada para morrer. Eu sei que se passaram MESES sem que eu postasse nada, mas por favor me perdoem.

Eu realmente ando sem tempo para nada. Faculdade consome a gente mano!

É tenso.

De qualquer modo esse capítulo vai dedicado à Mizinha. Porque eu sempre prometo que vou escrever uma fic pra ela e nunca cumpro, me perdoe por isso Mi. Eu adoro você, me perdoe por ser relapsa contigo. E obrigada pelos zilhoes de sms que você me manda. Leio todos eles, embora nao tenha crédito para responde-los eventualmente. Esse capítulo também é em homenagem à Makika....é aniversário dela. Sem contar que é uma data que me inspira, afinal amanha é Halloween bitches...

Obrigada a todos que ainda leem essa fic, me perdoem pela demora, e pelo capitulo pequeno. |Amo voces todos.

Lika Nightmare.


	10. It seems like I'm falling part 2

**Capítulo 8 – It seems like I'm falling....**

- Você não está de dieta, está? - ele perguntou, depois de meia hora. Roy já havia devorado um hamburguer, a porção dele de batata frita, seu refrigerante e agora cogitava a ideia de comer as batatas dela.

- Não, não estou – ela respondeu, entre uma mordida e outra – E se você quer tanto as minhas batatas fritas terá que lutar por elas.

Ele riu. Um riso bem sincero. E ela sorriu pra ele. Na cabeça da loira aquele garoto era tão legal que era quase impossivel que fosse um garoto. Ele mais parecia uma menina com pênis. E Riza riu internamente com esse pensamento.

- Opa, pensou demais! - ele brincou, roubando de uma só vez, três batatinhas.

- Ei, pare com isso – Riza ensaiou uma reclamação, mas acabou deixando pra lá. Não dava pra ficar reclamando com ele. Aquele sorrisinho intragavelmente chato no rosto do moreno não deixava.

- Ei, divida as suas batatas comigo. - pediu – Não seja uma menina malvada Riza. - complementou com um sorriso. E a loira torceu a boca com desgosto enquanto as lembranças voltavam em sua mente.

_- Por que não está abrindo um sorriso para o papai? - ele perguntou quando o choro da menina se tornou irritantemente insistente._

_E como ela não respondera de imediato, ele a puxou pelos pulsos – Vamos Riza, não seja uma menina malvada. Dê ao seu querido pai um sorriso._

_E ela não reagia._

- Você é mesmo uma cadela, Victoria.

"Eu não sou 'Victoria'." - ela repetia mentalmente todas as vezes que ele a chamava assim.

* * *

As ultimas notas ressoaram pelo silencio do teatro enquanto Shescka, de olhos fechados, tentava prolonga-las mentalmente.

- Você realmente gosta de música, não é? - ele sorriu.

- É, eu realmente adoro música. E adoro piano.

- Mas não toca.

- Não, eu não toco. - ela respondeu, e deixou que os dedos caíssem sobre uma ou duas teclas aleatorias, produzindo uma melodia que não se encaixava. - Não devo ter...talento.

- Isso não é caso de talento, mas sim de dedicação. Faço essas malditas aulas desde os meus sete anos. Acha mesmo que com essa idade eu já tinha descoberto um grande talento?

- Talento é inato à algumas pessoas. O resto de nós fica preso no meio tentando não afundar.

- Falou a menina-gênio – disse rindo.

Ele levantou-se e olhando pra ela, deu mais um sorriso antes de sair – Nos vemos por ai, Shescka.

- É....nos vemos.... - ela sussurrou para o nada.

E então ela estava de novo sozinha no teatro vazio. E tinha muito o que fazer.

Mais tarde, naquela quinta-feira, ela mostraria tudo que havia escrito ao amigo, Kain. Ele era o melhor, ou ainda o único amigo do sexo masculino que Shescka tinha. Moravam proximos um do outro e por esse motivo, sempre iam caminhando para casa juntos.

- Ora, admita que não está tão ruim assim. - disse ela, cinco minutos depois de entregar o rascunho da peça para o amigo.

Kain ajeitou seus oculos enquanto murmurava algo – Não acho que está ruim, estava pensando no cenário, e em como podemos monta-lo.

E a discussão sobre o cenário da peça durou por todo o caminho. Por o garoto não era muito chegado em literatura, preferia por a mão na massa e construir os cenários das peças da amiga. E o olhar de gratidão nos olhos dela ele nunca esquecia.

Quando finalmente chegaram no portão da castanha, o moreno se despediu entregando-lhe um pacote – Achei este na casa dos meus avós, acho que você ainda não leu. Sei que vai gostar.

- Obrigada – disse mecanicamente, enquanto abria o pacote o mais rapido que pudera. - Ensaio sobre a Cegueira – leu o titulo - Parece ser bom.

- Embora eu realmente espere que você goste – disse o menino – você deveria parar de julgar os livros pelo título.

- Não posso. É quase um vicio.

Ele balançou os ombros, dando meia volta e seguindo o caminho até sua casa. - Até a amanha, Shez.

- Até, Kain.

* * *

O jantar já estava na mesa quando Gracia chegou. Ela deu uma desculpa ridícula para a mãe e subiu sem comer nada. O estomago reclamava, mas ela não ligava.

- Tanto faz – foi a única resposta que recebeu.

- Tanto faz. Ela repetiu para si mesma – Posso ficar sem comer por um ano, porque afinal "tanto faz".

E ela não reprimiu uma lagrima de raiva que rolou pela bochecha.

De qualquer modo, já tinha algumas semanas que ela reparara que seu rosto estava mais redondo. Uns dois ou três quilos a menos não lhe fariam falta, então, pela lógica, se ela não comesse, logo estaria livre do peso extra e iria se sentir melhor.

Taí, talvez a mãe não estivesse de todo errada, e talvez a menina precisasse mesmo de uma dieta.

Ela estava quase se preparando para ir dormir quando a mãe apareceu de repente em seu quarto – Amanha, depois da aula você vai direto pra casa do seu pai. Ele vai te buscar na escola, te trazer aqui para buscar umas roupas e depois voce vai pra la. Entendeu?

- É claro que entendi. - disse, indiferente.

A nova família do pai não era ruim. Não mesmo. Andrew Gribs se casara com Jessica e tivera três filhos: Oscar, Arthur e Samantha.

E Gracia realmente gostava deles. Mesmo sem ter muto contato com Oscar, que era o mais velho e na verdade era filho do primeiro casamento de Jéssica. Arthur, o filho do meio tinha 13 anos e também não tinha muito contato com a meia-irmã.

Mas Samantha tinha só três anos e Gracia a adorava. E era reciproco. A pequena menina que se parecia tanto com a mãe era apaixonada pela meia-irmã mais velha.

Era curioso que uma menina que três anos, que não mesmo entendia o significado de laços de sangue, pudesse ter um sentimento mais carinhoso por ela do que a própria mãe.

* * *

Quando Riza abriu a porta de casa naquela noite, ela suspirou. O Sr Hawkeye não estava em casa. Correndo a menina tomou seu banho, trocou de roupa e preparou o jantar. Comeu, ou melhor, engoliu a comida e se trancou no quarto.

O barulho da porta abrindo de madrugada a acordou, mas ela continuou quieta como se tentasse passar desapercebida pelo homem.

Passos.

Passos.

E o barulho de algo caindo no chão da sala. Três minutos depois, os roncos do homem encheram o silencio da casa e Riza se viu fora de perigo.

* * *

- Não, eu não vou dormir em casa hoje, vó. - respondeu a morena, com cara de enfado. Enquanto, jogado no sofá, Adam tentava prender o riso. - Sim, eu estou bem. Isso mesmo. Ah? Claro que não. Tudo bem.......Tchau, vovó.

- Você é uma neta muito malvada – disse ele, rindo – Sua vó vai morrer de preocupação.

- Se preocupar com o que?

- Não sei....ela pode ficar com medo de você ter encontrado um lobo mau pelo caminho. - e dizendo isso, ele puxou-a pela cintura fazendo com que ela caisse sentada em seu colo.

- E é você esse lobo mau? - disse com desdem. E ele riu.

- Talvez.

E na calada da madrugada, quando eles estavam abraçados na cama e a cabeça dela repousava sobre o ombro dele e ela se sentia segura, e protegida, ela sussurrou – Você não é o lobo mau pelo caminho. Definitivamente não é.

- Dorme, Solaris. - respondeu ele.

- Por que você insiste?

- Porque você é minha, e eu quero te chamar assim. E porque gosto do seu nome. Adoro o seu nome, e não vejo mais nenhum que combine com você.

- Me convenceu.

- Então dorme.

* * *

**_N/A: _**Hoje, o meu capítulo vai pro meu time do coração. Depois de 17 anos de silencio, o Maraca voltou a gritar. A nação Rubro-negra voltou a gritar: É Campeão! Uma vez Flamengo, Flamengo até morrer.

Mais um capítulo ai para vocês, espero que apreciem. De verdade.

Obrigada de coração a todos que leem. Eu amo muito todos os amigos que me acompanham, obrigada.


	11. Fim de semana Infernal

**Capítulo 9 – Fim de semana infernal.**

Na sexta pela manha, Gracia deixou sua mala pronta em cima da cama antes de ir ao colégio.

- Tenha um bom fim de semana – disse a mãe, cheia de sarcasmo. Ela parou por um minuto, recostando-se no batente da porta. Estava arrumada e so esperava que a filha saisse para poder sair tambem. - Espero que você, a ruiva-sem-cérebro, e os três bastardinhos se divirtam extremamente.

- Tambem espero que você se divirta. - disse Gracia, num tom falsamente inocente – E espero que engravide logo e dê o golpe do bau no pobre coitado que anda comendo você.

- NÃO OUSE! - gritou Helena, e segurando a menina pelos braços, a arremessou com tanta força contra a parede que Gracia teve certeza de que ficaria com as costelas doendo por um bom tempo – Não ouse falar comigo nesse tom. Muito menos com essas palavras. Com quem você pensa que está lidando? Eu sou sua mãe.

- Não. Você é uma promíscua.

O tapa no rosto fez surgir uma mancha vermelha. E ardeu. Ardeu como o inferno. - Eu odeio você – murmurou a garota, caída no chão.

- Adivinha – disse Helena, abaixando-se vagarosamente ao lado da filha – É recíproco.

E quando ela saiu, batendo a porta do quarto, uma lagrima escorreu pela face vermelha e ardida da castanha.

- Vadia.

Vinte minutos depois a porta da sala bateu com um estrondo. Helena não estava mais em casa e a castanha não estava com a mínima vontade de ir ao colégio. Então ela engatinhou no chão até sua cama, onde se recostou e respirou fundo. Não iria a aula. Não iria fazer nada naquela manha. Apenas ficar sentada ali, esperando que o pai a viesse buscar e a livrasse daquela casa pelos dois dias seguintes.

Ela ouviu o tique taque do relogio se transformar numa melodia enquanto ela se perdia em mil pensamentos.

Enquanto Gracia estava em casa, Shescka estava tentando não terminar sua prova antes de todo mundo. Ela nem era uma menina super inteligente, mas droga, ela estudava pra caramba. Se esforçava até o máximo; era natural que acabasse as provas antes dos outros. Natural pra ela, porque para seu professor de matemática aquilo era apenas um jeito de se amostrar perante a classe.

- Você fica ai, nesse pequeno pedestal que você cisma em criar para você mesma. Uma vitrine para amostrar uma coisinha irritante como você – foi o que Zolf Kimbley lhe disse logo no começo do semestre.

Em todo o colégio, era conhecida a reputação de Zolf. Era um dos professores mais problemáticos, e só permanecia no cargo por falta de um novo profissional. Ou talvez ele subornasse alguem. Era o que muitos pensavam.

Era por isso que Shescka só entregou a prova depois que a terceira pessoa terminou. Ela sentiu-se aliviada quando a terceira menina entregou a prova ao professor. - Acho que ele não vai implicar desse jeito – ela disse a si mesma.

Enquanto ela caminhava de sua carteira até a mesa do professor, suas resoluções foram caindo por terra. Zolf mantinha um terrivel sorrisinho de escarnio.

- Acho que esta perdendo seu dom, she-nerd. - ele sussurrou, de modo que apenas ela pode ouvi-lo.

Ela não se deixou abater pelos comentarios maliciosos e cheios de veneno vindos do professor. E enquanto ela arrumava seu material dentro da mochila, ela pensou que ele deveria ficar bem irritado todas as vezes que tinha que corrigir as provas dela. Não havia por ali alguem que tivesse um historico mais invejável do que a castanha. Kain Fuery até chegava a se igualar, assim como Breda, que a despeito do que sua aparencia podia sugerir, era um cara com uma inteligencia aguçada. E quando ela deixou a sala, não pode evitar de se sentir aliviada.

- Olha só, se não é a menina da cantoria. - exclamou uma voz conhecida, e a castanha se virou para olhar Jean Havoc a menos de cinco metros de onde ela estava.

- Olha só, se não é o menino do piano.

Por um momento ela até achou que ele fosse para e conversar, mas ele seguiu caminhando depois de ter dado um belo sorriso para a garota.

E enquanto Jean seguia para sua sala, Shescka pegou o rumo da saida. Era o lado bom se ser tão adiantada, a prova de Zolf fora o único motivo pelo qual a castanha tinha ido ao colégio, nas outras matérias que tinha, já estava garantida.

- Ei, Shez!

Ela virou-se assim que ouviu o chamado. Kain Fuery vinha apressado atras da castanha – Já está indo embora?

- Mais ou menos...na verdade, vou até o centro comer algo e dar uma olhada em algumas lojas. Por que a pergunta?

- É que tenho que buscar um livro que reservei em um sebo, queria saber se você quer ir comigo.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu entusiasmada – Chamou a pessoa certa!

Kain andava ao seu lado fingindo prestar atenção a tudo que Shescka dizia, mas na verdade seu pensamento estava tão longe que o máximo que as palavras da garota faziam era ficar ecoando em sua mente sem uma ordem que definisse um nexo para todas as frases.

- Olha, se eu estou te aborrecendo – disse ela. E nesse momento ela pode notar um pequeno balançar de cabeça, antes que os olhos de Kain se arregalassem por detrás dos óculos. - Você pode dizer....quero dizer....não tem porque ficar ouvindo minhas bobeiras se isso está te enchendo a paciência.

- Desculpe, Shez. Não é culpa sua. E não são bobeiras....gosto de ouvir o que você tem pra falar.

- Ok...então porque foi que, quando eu disse que achava que Jean Havoc poderia ser também uma pessoa interessante, alem de obviamente bonito, você disse que concordava? - e nisso a castanha não pode evitar de sorrir.

- Eu disse isso??

- Disse.

- Tudo bem. - disse o moreno, suspirando. Ele tirou os óculos com uma das mãos, e com a outra apertou o canto interno dos olhos com força. E recolocando os óculos no lugar ele lançou um olhar para a amiga e começou a falar – Realmente, eu não estava prestando atenção no que você me dizia, Shez. Me desculpe, mas existem coisas mais importantes, que estão tomando todos os meus pensamentos no momento.

- E por que você não me conta? Fala sério, Kain. Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim.

- Eu confio – afirmou ele, antes que ela começasse a achar que ele não a considerava digna de confiança. - Confio em você, mas...existem coisas.....ah Shescka....você não entenderia....não compreenderia se eu lhe contasse.

Num movimento rápido ela segurou uma das maos do moreno – Você pode me contar tudo, porque eu sempre vou estar aqui com você. Não tem nada que você diga, que eu não vá entender.

- Não posso – respondeu ele, depois de alguns segundos em silencio. - Você diz o que diz, Shescka, porque não compreende a situação. Eu sei que, no momento em que eu disser o que está me afligindo, você vai fugir de mim. E eu não quero que você vá embora.

- Não há nada que você diga, Kain Fuery, que possa fazer eu me afastar de você.

Foi quando bruscamente ele soltou sua mão do contato com a pele macia das mãos da menina.

- Estou apaixonado por você.

Foi assim, de modo rude e imprevisivel, que ele se declarara para a amiga de tantos anos.

Ela não conseguiu falar nada. Sua voz parecia que tinha sumido por inteiro. Buscava as palavras de dentro da mente, mas elas não saiam.

- Viu? Foi exatamente isso que me impediu de contar por tanto tempo. A ideia de que você simplesmente fosse achar isso revoltante.

- Kain...

- Não. Não diz nada, Shez. Por favor, não fala nada. As coisas estão escritas na sua testa.

- Kain – ela choramingou, enquanto ele se afastava.

- Não se preocupe – ele disse, se virando. Estava a menos de dez passos dela. - Isso também passa.

- Kain...

Mas ele já se fora, e ela nunca havia se sentido tão mesquinha e abandonada.

Enquanto ela ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, Kain se afastava dali o mais rapido que suas pernas um tanto quanto trêmulas poderiam permitir. Ele ainda estava dividido entre se odiar por ter contado e se sentir aliviado. Toda aquela força para mascarar os sentimentos haviam consumido boa parte de suas energias nos últimos sete meses. Já estava apaixonado por ela há mais de dois anos, mas nos ultimos meses a situação chegara a um ponto que Kain não conseguia manter.

Falar com ela, olhar para ela, pensar nela. Sentir o cheiro dela, lembrar dela toda vez que lia algum livro. Parecia que as coisas conspiravam para vê-lo sofrer por ela.

E ela não percebia.

Shescka nunca percebia nada, até porque, na cabeça da castanha, se Kain era tão bom com ela, era apenas porque se conheciam há muito tempo, e tinham uma amizade muito forte. Alem disso, o moreno era uma pessoa educada e gentil por natureza, logo, ela não achara que ele a estivesse tratando de maneira diferente.

Ela respirou fundo, e mentalmente se obrigou a sair dali. Porque ela ainda não havia se mexido desde que ele se fora.

Não queria voltar para a escola. E ela pensou: "Que se dane a escola".

Não sabia aonde ir, mas não iria de volta para a escola. Não estava com humor para aturar as duas provas que tinha na parte da tarde.

Provas de recuperação estão ai para isso, não é mesmo?

* * *

- O que é que você quer, Edward? - perguntou Winry, assim que o loiro se sentou ao lado dela no refeitório.

- Será que a gente pode conversar como duas pessoas civilizadas? - ele disse, suspirando.

- Fala logo o que você quer. A sua presença esta embrulhando o meu estômago.

- Quero que me desculpe.

- Como é? - ela disse, verdadeiramente perplexa. Era um delírio, ou Edward Elric estava sentado ao seu lado pedindo desculpas?

- Já disse...- repetiu entre os dentes – Eu quero que me desculpe.

- Ah...- ela levou alguns segundos para assimilar. E enquanto ela brincava com a comida, ele começou a ficar um pouco nervoso.

- Eu estava irritado. Tinha muito trabalho para terminar e tinhamos perdido o trem, de duas horas e meia, nas quais eu poderia ter adiantado todo o meu trabalho, e ter tempo de, talvez, dormir à noite.

- Certo.

- E então? - perguntou o loiro. E a menina pode notar uma nota de ansiedade em sua voz.

- Vou perdoar você....desta vez.- e com um suspiro ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele – Não sei mesmo porque eu ainda gasto o meu tempo perdoando você.

E ele sorriu abertamente para aquela que era a melhor amiga que tivera durante a vida toda.

- Porque você é o máximo.

E num movimento rápido, ele apertou uma das bochechas da loira, fazendo com que ela lhe lançasse um olhar de reprovação. - Ai, Ed. Você é tão desagradavel.

Ele se levantou no exato momento em que Riza apareceu no refeitório. E quando ela se aproximou deles, ele educadamente pediu licença e saiu. - O que deu nele para estar agindo como um cavalheiro? - perguntou Riza, ao que a outra menina respondeu co um balançar de ombros.

- Você sabe bem como o Edward pode ser estranho as vezes.

Depois que a loira mais velha se acomodou em seu lugar, o olhar penetrante de Winry começou a incomoda-la. - Dá para parar com isso?

- Nem tente me enganar, Riza. Eu sei muito bem você saiu com o garoto novo ontem. - disse Winry – Vamos logo, conte-me tudo. Quero saber de todos os detalhes.

- Winry – suspirou – Nós não "saimos", a gente só foi até a biblioteca, para fazer um trabalho. Não há nada de interessante, para você, que possa ser feito numa biblioteca.

Winry rolou os olhos com enfado – Vai me dizer que vocês nem conversaram, nem nada?

- Claro que conversamos.

- E então? Por que você não quer me contra o que descobriu da vida dele?

- Porque eu simplesmente não fiquei perguntando sobre a vida dele. Isso não é coisa que se faça! - disse Riza. Ela deu uma mordida grande no sanduiche e até fechou os olhos para poder apreciar o sabor.

- Assim não tem graça....eu queria saber algo sobre o garoto novo.

- Para começar, que tal se lembrar que ele tem um nome? - uma pausa, e mais uma mordida – O nome dele é Roy Mustang.

- Argh, Riza! Não fale de boca cheia! - implicou a loirinha, rindo – Bom, ao menos você descobriu o nome dele, não é? Já serve para alguma coisa.

Levou algum tempo até que as duas se perguntassem aonde estavam Shescka e Gracia.

- Shescka me disse que não almoçaria no colégio hoje – disse Winry, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com a amiga no dia anterior – Se não me engano, ela só volta aqui as três horas, para a ultima prova dela.

- Mas e Gracia? Ela também lhe disse algo?

- Não. Não me disse. Mas talvez ela não esteja se sentindo bem hoje.

Riza concordou balançando a cabeça, mas sabia que provavelmente Gracia havia faltado por alguma discussão com a mãe.

Uma vez, enquanto Riza enxugava as lagrimas de Gracia por causa de uma das usuais brigas que tinha com a mãe, a amiga havia segurado seu pulso com força e lhe confidenciara. - Se eu pudesse, trocaria a minha mãe pelo seu pai.

Aquilo magoara a loira. É claro que Gracia não sabia das coisas sujas que Ian Hawkeye fazia com a filha. Para a menina, o senhor Hakweye era apenas um sujeito vil e bebado que estava sempre dormindo, bebendo ou praguejando contra as pessoas.

Era o que todos achavam, na verdade. Ninguem nunca tinha olhado para os Hawkeyes com atenão suficiente para perceber as coisas que rondavam pai e filha. Ninguem nunca percebera nada, e com o tempo, a pequena Elizabeth cansou de esperar que alguem notasse.

Naquela noite, ela pensou seriamente em dizer tudo à amiga. Mostrar-lhe as marcas em seu corpo e expor sua alma de uma maneira que mostrasse a castanha o quanto sofrera esse tempo todo. No ultimo minuto porem, desistiu. Não havia porque se abrir daquela maneira. Só traria muito mais sofrimento para as duas.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Voltei gente! Taí mais um capitulo da fic. Esse ai eu escrevi quase todo ontem, depois do penultimo capítulo de lost. Hoje foi o ultimo, e eu quase chorei. Foi muito lindo e perfeito. E drama. Cheio de drama...

Assim como a fic vai ficar mais ainda...como algumas das pessoas vieram me falar, estavam corretas ao pressintir que todo esse marasmo era apenas o suspiro antes do mergulho. E eu acho que esse mergulho vai muito fundo mesmo, então prendam o folego. Quem sabe eu não arranco uma lágrima ou duas de alguns de vocês, hein?

Talvez uma emoção mais forte. Raiva, ódio, pena, comoção. Deixem reviews, pessoal. Digam-me se eu estou conseguindo o que pretendo.

Bom, sobre o capitulo, acho que não tenho mesmo muito a dizer. Espero que gostem.

O proximo capítulo deve sair antes do carnaval....depende do meu humor. Ta bom, juro que me esforço pra posta-lo antes do carnaval.

Um beijo enormezão a todos. Esse capítulo aqui vai para a patilion, senhorita sumida.

Love you guys,

Lika Nightmare.

ps: Consertei meu computador e agora só quero saber de ficar jogando Left 4 Dead. O mau disso tudo é que o Tank (um dos inimigos) me assusta demais, pois ele aparece rosnando e toca uma musica muito sinistra quando ele aparece. Me dá muito cagaço. O pior é que, por exemplo, agora de madrugada, eu sou a unica acordada. E toda hora a porra da musica começa a tocar na minha cabeça. E eu não tenho nada em mão pra lutar com aquele bichao.

TENSO.


	12. Fim de semana Infernal part 2

**Cap 10 – Fim de semana infernal, parte dois.**

A campanhia da tocou as sete e meia da noite de sexta-feira. E Gracia acordou assustada, porque acabara adormecendo no chão do banheiro. Enquanto ela se levantava e lavava o rosto na pia, os acontecimentos da tarde voltaram com força total ao seu pensamento e ela teve de se segurar para não desabar.

Se lembrara de estar com tanta raiva da mãe que começou a comer desesperadamente. Era tanta coisa que o estomago dela se revirou apenas com as lembranças. E depois viera a culpa. Tanta culpa que ela não pode aguentar, o estomago reclamava e doia. E ela jurava que podia ouvir as vozes das pessoas dizendo que ela comia igual a uma porca.

A garganta ardeu quando a castanha tossiu e quando ela cuspiu um pouco de sangue, começou a se preocupar. Só então se lembrou da violencia com a qual enfiou dois dos seus dedos na garganta, forçando, arranhando, machucando. Tudo apenas para fazer aquela comida sair dali. E saiu.

Quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez, ela finalmente desceu as escadas e abriu a porta de frente, de onde Andrew saltou para dentro de casa, preocupado. - Onde diabos você se meteu o dia inteiro, Gracia Gribs?

E a menina levou alguns segundos para articular uma resposta, e antes que tivesse dito algo, o pai a interrompeu. - Não sabe como eu fiquei preocupado. Nunca mais faça isso de novo.

- Me desculpe – as palavras sairam automaticamente e sem um pingo de sentimento.

- Tudo bem. - respondeu ele, depois de um suspiro. Não valia a pena ficar se estressando com a garota. - Mas...por favor avise se quiser sumir novamente.

- Está fazendo uma tempestade em um copo d'agua. - ela disse, enquanto subia as escadas para buscar a mala.

Quando ela voltou a sala, com a mala na mão, o homem a fez parar um instante para que pudesse olha-la com calma. - Acho que você cresceu um par de centimetros desde a ultima vez.

- Não é algo de se orgulhar. Não nos vemos a quase oito meses.

Ela não o culpava. Apenas sentia a falta dele algumas vezes.

- Sabe que eu não tenho culpa.

- Não te acusei de nada. - ela deu de ombros. E quando sairam e ela pode trancar a porta de casa, pensou que pudesse trancar também seu ataque de loucura dentro daquele maldito lugar.

- Vamos logo, Graci. - disse Andrew, sorrindo docilmente para a filha mais velha – Samantha passou a semana inteirinha perguntando sobre você.

E a castanha sorriu.

- Ela até ajudou Jessica a preparar uma bolo para você. Eu não devia estar te contando isso...finja que não sabe de nada quando chegarmos lá.

Gracia concordou com um aceno e calou-se pelo resto da viajem.

* * *

Shescka desligou o telefone porque não aguentava mais manter seus pensamentos em ordem. Ela estava tentando, desesperadamente, falar com alguem. O único problema era que não conseguia falar, então sempre que discava o numero de alguem, acabava desligando antes que o telefone pudesse completar a chamada.

Por que Kain tinha feito isso com ela?

Parecia mesmo uma pergunta injusta, quando fora ela que o magoara. Talvez ela jamais se esquecesse do rosto dele quando tinha dito aquelas coisas.

- Por que as coisas não podem simplesmente voltar ao normal? - ela questionou a si mesma, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

- Porque a vida não é normal, minha florzinha.

Winry estava parada na porta do quarto da castanha.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Shescka, limpando algumas lagrimas do rosto.

- Ei, o que houve com o "Que bom que você veio" e um abraço apertado? - disse Winry. Ela sentou-se ao lado da amiga e ajeitou alguns fios de cabelo castanho que insistiam em cair no rosto de Shescka.

- Desculpe. Que bom mesmo que você veio. - ela recomeçou a chorar, e Winry a fez se deitar.

Com um suspiro, a loirinha começou – Por que não me conta o que aconteceu e porquê você não apareceu na escola pela tarde. E também, quem foi que causou todo esse choro compulsivo.

Houve mais um minuto de lagrimas enquanto Shescka exitava entre contar e não contar. Ela olhava para todos os lados e tentava focar a imagem da amiga, mesmo tendo os olhos molhados e os oculos embaçados. - Kain – ela finalmente disse, em tom de confissão.

E Winry levou algum tempo para processar a informação. - Ah...- ela abriu a boca para dizer algo a mais do que simplesmente isso, mas então se deu conta de que Shescka deveria dizer mais alguma coisa, porque se ele não tivesse dito o que a loirinha achava que tinha, talvez ela estragasse tudo. - Vocês brigaram?

Shescka fungou – Não foi exatamente isso.

- Então o que houve?

- Kain....- mais exitação, e agora acompanhada de um rubor que coloriu as faces da castanha – Ele disse que...disse que...

- Não precisa gaguejar – disse a loirinha, com um suspiro de tristeza. As coisas tinham saido muito errado para Kain Fuery, pensou ela – Ele se declarou, não foi?

|A castanha estava perplexa. Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados para Winry, enquanto tentava balbuciar alguma coisa.

- Está se perguntando como foi que eu adivinhei, não é Shescka?

- Claro. - um pouco recuperada do susto, a menina levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto – Como você sabia que ele tinha se declarado?

- Estava óbvio.

Mas aquela resposta não era suficiente para Shescka.

- Como assim "óbvio"?

- Você não percebeu, mas seu rosto ficou vermelhinho quando estava tentando me dizer que ele tinha se declarado para você. - disse Winry – Eu apenas deduzi que tinha sido isso. Não foi nada de mais.

- Não tente me fazer de boba, Winry Rockybell! - ela elevou a voz por um segundo antes de baixa-la. - Não foi só isso. Eu sei que não.

Então ficaram em silencio pelo que pareceu ser uns dez anos, mas que foram apenas segundos.

- Okay....não foi só isso.

Então Shescka suspirou aliviada, mas depois tornou a prender o folego, porque isso significava que havia mais coisa por trás dessa declaração inesperada de Kain.

- O que foi então? - ela finalmente perguntou à loirinha.

Winry disse, por fim – Eu já sabia.

- Sabia o que?

- Eu já sabia que Kain estava apaixonado por você.

A noticia desceu queimando. Como assim ela sabia que Kain estava apaixonado por ela?

- O que? Como assim "você já sabia"? Por que não me contou? Por que você nunca me disse nada?

Ela jogou as perguntas em Winry com ferocidade. Estava triste porque, ela acreditava que por culpa de Winry, tinha feito papel de otária.

- Ao invés de me perguntar o porquê de nunca ter te dito algo, por que você não se pergunta porquê você nunca notou nada?

- Eu não tinha o que notar. - mesmo ela sabia que não era verdade. Havia muito que ela podia ter notado e resolveu não enxergar.

- Você sabe que está mentindo. - disse a loirinha – Todo mundo já sabia, Shez. Porque todo mundo já tinha notado.

- Todo mundo?

- Uhum – mais um período de silencio, enquanto Shescka ainda chorava e Winry não sabia mais o que fazer. - Olha, Shez. Só não dissemos nada, porque queriamos que você percebesse por você mesma. Não me olhe assim, tá legal?

Shescka voltou a se deitar, dando as costas para a amiga. - Feche a porta quando você sair.

* * *

Houve alguns minutos de paz para Riza Hawkeye quando ela chegou em casa, na sexta-feira a noite e constatou que o pai não estava. É claro que havia o medo latente de que ele chegasse de repente, abrindo a porta da frente com um chute e gritando impropérios sobre ela. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Ela tomou seu banho e colocou um roupa limpa. Depois se permitiu sentar na sala, com um grande sanduiche e assistir um pouco de televisão. Ela estava quase pegando no sono quando acordou sobressaltada.

Pensou ter ouvido a chave girar na porta, mas quando foi verificar, a porta continuava trancada. Olhou o relógio e se surpreendeu quando percebeu que seu pequeno quase-cochilo tinha durado quase duas horas.

Suspirando, ela recolheu a louça suja e a lavou rapidamente. E foi só quando ela já estava pronta para dormir que o senhor Hawkeye chegou em casa.

Ele chegou como sempre. Bêbado e malvado. Cambaleou até o sofá, onde se jogou com um suspiro.

- O que está fazendo ai parada feito um dois de paus? - ele perguntou, fixando seus olhos nublados pelo alcool em Riza.

Ela levou alguns segundos para perceber que ele não queria respostas. Parte da vida cotidiana da menina era tentar adivinhar quando o pai queria respostas e quando ele queria apenas que ela saisse do caminho. Essa parecia ser uma situação em que ela deveria apenas abaixar a cabeça e sair do caminho.

Quando ela de três passou vacilantes na direção do corredor, que por puro azar era exatamente na direção em que ele estava, Ian pôs-se de pé. Um sorriso cheio de escárnio moldou suas feições e Riza estremeceu de pavor.

"Por favor, não me machuque" - ela parecia dizer em seu rosto. A sensação de que as lagrimas começariam a cair foi terrivelmente forte. E quando as mãos dele encostaram em seu corpo, ela não pode se segurar, e duas lagrimas correram por sua face.

- Elizabeth, está chorando? - ele riu – Eu não sei mesmo porque....eu nem ao menos te machuquei...ainda.

A voz dele enchia sua mente de lembranças. Era como puro veneno.

- Por favor, não.

- Ora, Lizzie, não seja tão estraga-prazeres.

Uma de suas mãos se enroscou nos cabelos loiros de Riza e os puxou com força. - Não grite, ou vou me aborrecer – ele sussurrou.

Ela não gritou, mas continuou chorando. E se debatendo, tentando inutilmente evitar que ele tirasse seu short. - Por favor, me deixa em paz....por favor – ela pediu, chorando. E gemeu quando ele mordeu-lhe o pescoço com mais força do que o necessário.

Quando ele finalmente se sentiu satisfeito, a largou de forma tão bruta que Riza caiu sobre o chão como um pacote descartado de algo muito pesado. Ela podia sentir a textura do chão, o frio que vinha dele, mas de uma forma engraçada, tudo lhe parecia apenas um borrão.

E ela sentia como se estivesse pronta para morrer.

* * *

No sábado pela manha, Gracia acordou com uma peculiar "massagem" infantil. Samantha acordara mais cedo e, furtivamente entrara no quarto da irmã mais velha. Ela chamara por "Gacii" duas vezes, e como ela não tinha acordado, resolveu que talvez pular sobre a cama da irmã fizesse com que ela levantasse e fosse brincar com ela e suas bonecas.

Gracia acordou no terceiro salto da pequena e sentou-se na cama com os braços abertos – Bom dia Sammy!!

- Bom dia, Gaciii!! - a menina mergulhou nos braços da irmã, dando-lhe o abraço mais apertado que seus pequenos bracinhos podiam dar. - Vai brincar comigo hoje?

- Claro, claro. - disse, e bocejou – Do que vamos brincar?

- De boneca!

- Certo – disse Gracia, sorrindo – Faz assim. Arrume suas bonecas bem bonitas lá no seu quarto enquanto eu escovo meus dentes e tomo meu banha. Depois a gente vai brincar o dia todinho.

A pequena ruivinha saiu gritando Oba! pela casa. E enquanto ela arrumava seus brinquedos no quarto, Gracia tomou um banho, escovou seus dentes, se pentiou e desceu para tomar o café da manhã.

Mas ao sentir o cheiro dos ovos fritos que Andrew adorava comer no café da manhã, ela quase vomitou. - Suas artérias vão ser completamente intupidas por todo esse colesterol, papai.

- Eu já cansei de dizer isso à ele – disse Jéssica, com um suspiro – Mas o seu pai não escuta ninguém.

Jéssica estava sentada à mesa com sua tigela de cereais. Granola, linhaça e outros tipos de comida de passarinho, como o pai dizia. Ela deu um sorriso de bom dia para a enteada e continuou a comer suas raçoes. Arthur estava comendo um sanduiche de alguma coisa que Jéssica achava repulsivo, mas que Andrew aprovava só para perturbar a esposa.

- Ei Gaciiiii! Vem logo! - disse Samantha, ela estava parada na porta da cozinha carregando uma de suas bonecas-filhas no braço.

- Sammy, não monopolize sua irmã – disse Jéssica.

- Mas eu não tô napolitando ela! -

- Monopolizando, tontinha – implicou Arthur. Ele era o típico garoto de treze anos que implicava com todo mundo, só para ver a cara de irritação das pessoas.

- Manhê!! Olha ele!!!

- Não comecem, vocês dois – advertiu Jéssica. Ela afastou a franja ruiva dos olhos e olhou para os dois filhos. - Podem, por favor, parar de brigar pelo menos por esse fim de semana? Tenham consideração pela Gracia. Ela não veio aqui para ver vocês dois brigando.

Samantha abaixou a cabeça, mas depois que a mãe lhe deu um beijo, toda chateação se fora e ela voltou a seu objetivo inicial: Convocar a irmã mais velha para sua festa do chá com suas filhinhas. Ela até mesmo deixaria que sua boneca favorita, a Bell, fosse a filha da Gracia.

- Mas é só dessa vez, viu? - disse ela, advertindo a irmã. - Porque a Bell é a minha filha, mas hoje eu vou impestá pra você porque eu gosto de você.

Gracia sorriu, e então ela e a irmã mais nova passaram toda a manhã brincando no mundo de bonecas de Sammy.

* * *

Enquanto Gracia passava a manhã brincando com Samantha, Riza sentia o corpo inteiro doer.

Ela sentou-se na cama com um enorme esforço, porque as costas doíam e ela não conseguira dormir a noite inteira.

Pos-se de pé. Trocou a camisola pela primeira roupa que viu no armário. A vontade de morrer cada vez mais dolorida. Doía demais.

O silencio da casa dava-lhe uma certa segurança. Deixava que seus nervos pudessem relaxar.

Então, quando ela entrou debaixo da água quente do chuveiro, e se permitiu chorar até que se sentisse um ser humano sem alma, suas pernas fraquejaram e, recostando-se na parede ela escorregou até o chão.

Mais tarde, depois de ter comido as sobras do jantar no almoço, ela resolveu sair um pouco. Talvez iria até a biblioteca ler um pouco. Qualquer coisa, qualquer lugar que a fizesse esquecer por um momento que sua vida era uma desgraça completa.

A loira colocou uma blusa que cobrisse os hematomas de suas costas e uma calça comprida que não mostrasse as marcas de cinto em suas coxas. E saiu.

Cumprimentou a vizinha, Dona Marina, que vinha subindo a rua. A velha senhora levou um instante para reconhecer a moça.

- Você nunca mais apareceu em casa, menina. Passe por lá, mais tarde, que vou fazer um bolo bem gostoso para o café.

Concordou e seguiu o caminho com pressa. As pessoas passavam por ela e Riza as via como uma espécie de borrão: manchadas e difusas. E esses borrões passavam por ela, e ela não os percebia. Até que, no meio do caminho, tinha uma pedra. Uma pedra alta e de cabelos pretos que a olhou intrigada quando ela, subitamente, esbarrou com força na pedra e foi lançada ao chão.

- Algumas pessoas preferem prestar atenção enquanto andam, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

E a loira olhou para o alto para ver Roy Mustang, parado a sua frente. A camisa cinza manchada com a bola de sorvete verde que ela o tinha feito derramar sobre si. Os cabelos revoltos e um sorriso engraçado no rosto.

- Bela maneira de dizer um oi.

- Eu...eu...não...não tinha.....te visto.

- Foi o que eu supus. – disse ele, a voz cheia de desinteresse. Tentou tirar o sorvete da camisa, mas não teve sucesso.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente! Como estão? Bom, espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo. E espero que eu consiga trazer o próximo rapidinho. Gostaria de dedicar esse capitulo para a Juliana (é Juliana mesmo? xD) que é bixete na minha faculdade. Bixo-paulista numa federal do Rio.

Rita-chan, espero que possa ler esse capítulo, amo você.

Comentários sobre os próximos capítulos: Preparem seus lenços e uma caixinha de lexotan, porque a coisa vai começar a ficar TENSA.

Obrigada a todos que leem essa fic, espero que estejam acompanhando e que estejam gostando.

Reviews gentee! Por favor né?! Quero saber a opnião de vocês.

Um beijo enorme,

Lika Nightmare.


	13. Fim de semana Infernal part 3

**Capítulo 11 – Final de semana infernal, parte três.**

Gracia jogou um pouco de água no rosto enquanto tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal. Ela encarou o reflexo de aspecto esgotado no espelho e tentou não prestar atenção a si mesma. E se perguntou porque estava fazendo aquilo.

Dois segundos depois ela estava novamente colocando as entranhas para fora. Não podia evitar o barulho, mas não queria parar. Ela precisava tanto se livrar de toda aquela sujeira dentro do corpo dela, que não importava o que estava fazendo, simplesmente tinha que fazer.

É claro que ela não faria aquilo para sempre; pensou. Ela daria um jeito de ter uma alimentação super saudável dali em diante, e não mais se preocuparia com as sujeiras dentro de seu corpo. Nada mais de quilos e mais quilos de comida-lixo entrando em seu corpo dia após dia.

- Ei, Gracia? – chamou a voz do lado de fora do banheiro. E a castanha bochechou um pouco de água antes de abrir a porta.

Jéssica estava parada em frente a porta, com um olhar de preocupação que a castanha nunca vira na face da mãe. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, me desculpe. Acho que alguma coisa não em fez muito bem.

Um olhar desconfiado de Jéssica não durou nem um segundo e logo foi substituído por um alivio momentâneo. – Se precisar de algum remédio, é só me chamar, certo?

- Obrigada, Jéssica.

Ela observou enquanto a moça se afastava, e sentiu afeição por ela. Jéssica era de fato, uma ótima pessoa, e Gracia se alegrava pelo fato de que seu pai era muito mais feliz com ela.

Depois de ter fechado a porta do banheiro novamente, a menina encarou o próprio reflexo no espelho, e sua imagem sorriu-lhe afetadamente.

- Você é patética.

* * *

Roy Mustang estava sentado no banco da praça, batendo um papo amigável com Riza Hawkeye.

Certo, antes de mais nada, deve-se deixar bem claro que Roy estava um pouco confuso. Quer dizer, era Riza Hawkeye, a menina tímida que não falava com garotos.

Depois que, num incidente causado pela pressa da loirinha, haviam se trombado no meio da calçada, e Riza tinha derrubado seu sorvete e sujado sua blusa com o creme verde e adocicado; os dois resolveram, por acaso, conversar um pouco.

E embora nos primeiro cinco minutos a conversa tivesse sido quase inteiramente monossilábica, logo entraram em uma longa discussão acalorada e acabaram descobrindo uma certa afinidade.

E agora lá estavam eles.

Ela estava sentada ao lado dele, o cabelo solto estava todo puxado para um lado só e caia angelicalmente sobre um de seus ombros. Os olhos intenso estavam vagando distraídos pela paisagem sem nunca, notou o moreno, se focarem nele. As mãos estavam juntas, colocadas docemente em cima das coxas.

Aquela postura não combinava com ela. Não na opinião dele.

Ela tinha um ar de insolência adormecido embaixo de toda aquela face de submissão.

- Definitivamente, eu não entendo você – disse ele, subitamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, intrigada. Os olhos ainda meio perdidos no horizonte.

- Não entendo você. Não entendo você com esses seus olhos que não encaram as pessoas. Não entendo você com essa sua carinha de inocência. Por mais que eu tente, não decifro você.

- Não tente...- disse ela, finalmente colocando os olhos nele. E os olhos castanhos dela capturaram os olhos dele como um predador imobilizando sua presa – me decifrar.

- Por que não? Tem medo que eu te decifre?

- Não conseguiria, nem se quisesse. – por um instante, aquele ar insolente que ele havia visto nela estava à mostra.

Roy deu um sorriso com o canto da boca e, num impulso, levou a mão ao rosto dela, para colocar uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. No mesmo momento, o olhar astuto dela tremeu de medo, e ele não entendeu o por quê.

A mão do rapaz parou no meio do caminho. Queria perguntar porque ela se afastava tanto assim dele. Tudo bem, podia ser com todo mundo esse lance de não tocar, não chegar muito perto. Mas ele queria desesperadamente saber o que de tão assustador havia nele.

Nesse momento, quando ela abaixou a mão, notou a leve marca arroxeada no pescoço dela. – O que houve com seu pescoço? – perguntou antes que notasse.

- Eu me machuquei – ela respondeu.

- Essa tua resposta simplória não me convence – ele comentou, em tom de desagrado.

- Não tenho que me explicar pra você, afinal, eu mal lhe conheço.

Ela lá estava ela, com uma resposta firme nos lábios. Do jeito que ele sentia que ela deveria ser.

- Você deveria ser mais assim.

- Assim como? – perguntou a garota.

- Mais espontânea, e divertida.

E com um sorriso, ele se levantou – Até segunda, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

- Eu já disse...- ela começou a dizer, num tom mais alto para chamar a atenção dele – ...que não precisa usar meu nome completo pra se referir a mim.

Ele a olhou intensamente, e sorriu mais uma vez – Tudo bem. Então até segunda-feira, Liz.

E ela rolou os olhos, e ia começar uma reclamação sobre a súbita intimidade e ousadia do moreno em chama-la apenas de "Liz", mas ele havia se afastado rapidamente, e ela não pode dizer nada.

Riza ainda ficou, por alguns minutos, sentada naquele banco olhando na direção em que ele fora, e agora estava fora de seu campo de visão. No seu interior, tinha medo. Medo e tristeza.

"Tem medo que eu te decifre?" ele perguntara, e ela realmente tinha. Medo de que ele a desvendasse. Que descobrisse seus segredos e ficasse horrorizado.

* * *

Na tarde de sábado, Shescka havia cansado de chorar. Havia esgotado toda a raiva e estava cansada de sentir-se mal.

Não saia de casa desde o dia anterior, o que aos pais não surpreendeu muito.

Mas ela estava cansada, e se sentia tola. E a cada minuto que passava, ela pensava em como fora idiota de não perceber os sentimentos do amigo. Precisava falar com ele.

E foi com esse espírito impetuoso e decidido que ela pegou o telefone e discou o número de Kain. Desligou logo depois. Seria melhor ir até ele.

Quando ela disse aos pais, trinta minutos depois, que iria dar uma volta, sua mãe lançou-lhe um olhar de estranhamento.

- Acho que vai chover – ela disse, em tom de zombaria, e sorriu para o marido.

- Sim, vai chover Granizo! – ele disse, completando a brincadeira.

Ela saiu de casa um pouco nervosa. Incerta. O que diria a ele?

O que faria quando o visse? E afinal, será que ele iria querer falar com ela? Tudo estava rodando na mente dela, e ela só queria gritar para que aquela imensa roda gigante parasse e deixasse ela descer.

Quando ela se deu conta, estava parada em frente à casa de Kain. Não era de se admirar que seus pés conhecessem mecanicamente todo o caminho.

Ela tocou a campanhia e esperou. Pareceu uma eternidade, e quando a porta abriu, ela queria sair despejando tudo que estava na cabeça.

* * *

Edward terminou de lavar a louça do almoço com um suspiro. Estava cansado e ainda tinha muito trabalho para fazer.

- E nem é o meu dia de lavar a maldita louça – ele reclamou.

Alphonse, que ouvira tudo da sala, retrucou – Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, a gente podia ter ido almoçar na casa da vovó Pinako.

- Não estou sendo cabeça dura, Alphonse.

- Claro que não – retrucou o mais novo, sarcásticamente.

- Ei! – exclamou Edward, passando da cozinha para sala enquanto enxugava as mãos no pano de prato – E com quem você aprendeu a ser sarcástico?

- Papai – respondeu o outro. Em nenhum momento ele tirou os olhos do dever de casa que estava fazendo. – Não role os olhos, Ed!

O mais velho se encostou na parede, olhando para o irmão – Você fica, a cada dia que passa, mais e mais parecido com ele. – ele constatou.

- E o que tem de mal nisso? – perguntou Alphonse.

- Tem tudo de mal – respondeu o loiro – Tem tudo de mal, Alphonse.

- Não entendo, Edward – dizendo isso, ele finalmente deixou o dever de lado e olhou para o irmão.

- Não entende o que?

- Porque você tem tanta raiva dele. Ele também é seu pai. – e antes que o irmão esboçasse alguma resposta insatisfeita, ele continuou – E não venha reclamar, ele é seu pai. É seu sangue, e você sabe. Deixe o passado para trás, Ed. Não tem motivos para odia-lo tanto assim.

Houve um momento de silencio, antes que Edward fala-se. E só então Alphonse percebeu que ele estava quase chorando.

- Quando a mamãe estava doente. Definhando e morrendo um pouco a cada dia. Você tinha apenas dois anos, Alphonse. Você não se lembra bem. Ela ardia de febre, todas as noites. E ela chamava por ele, e ele não estava aqui.

Alphonse abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Edward continuou.

- Você não se lembra, Al, porque era muito pequeno para entender. Era muito pequeno pra entender o olhar vazio e sem esperança dela, toda vez que pensava nele.

Ele parou, respirando pesadamente.

E por fim disse.

- Então não me peça para o olhar o bastardo que acabou com as esperanças da minha mãe, e fingir que não houve nada. Não me peça.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Hey! Tô viva galera! Okay, não me matem. Não me mateeeeem!

Então, primeiro de tudo, como sempre, me desculpem pela demora. Muita coisa pra fazer na facul! É sério gente, tô hiper-enrolada!

Segundo de tudo, quero dedidar esse capítulo pra TODOS os meus leitores aqui. Porque afinal, eu abuso muito da paciencia alheia e vocês merecem. Até mesmo aqueles que desistiram da história porque a tia aqui demora demais pra escrever.

Seguinte, capítulo pequenininho, levinho, docinho, só pra todo mundo voltar a me amar.

Então, galerinha do meu coração, clica ai no botãozinho e mandem reviews aqui pra titia.

Amo vocês, e espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos enormes,

Lika Nightmare.

Ps: Fiquem atentos que semana que vem eu devo estar colocando uma nova fic no ar. Tá, eu sei que tenho que finalizar MBA. Eu JURO, que finalizo até o final do ano.

=D


	14. Mentirinha

**Capítulo 12 – Mentirinha.**

O segundos que se passaram desde que Shescka havia tocado a campanhia, e o momento no qual a porta fora aberta pareceram à castanha durar uma eternidade.

E ela estava prestes à sair despejando tudo que queria falar para Kain, quando se deu conta de que não era ele quem estava parado à porta. Ela sorriu docilmente para Kevin Donnel, o meio-irmão, três anos mais novo, fruto do segundo casamento da mãe de Kain.

- Ei, Kevin. O seu irmão está?

- Kain foi viajar. – respondeu ele.

- Para onde? – ela quis saber. Ainda que a resposta do menino tivesse parecido um pouco falsa, ela fingiu acreditar.

- Interior. Foi visitar a avó dele.

- Ah...- dentro de si, cresceu a certeza de que Kevin não estava mentindo, afinal, a avó paterna de Kain realmente morava no interior, e o rapaz ia visita-la sempre que podia. – Certo – ela murmurou – Até mais, Kevin.

Kevin a observou até que ela havia se afastado bastante. Então ele fechou a porta da frente, subiu a escada e bateu à porta do quarto do irmão mais velho, entrando logo depois – Agora me explica direito porque você me fez contar uma mentira furada dessas pra Shescka.

- Ah, cala boca, Kevin – reclamou o moreno. Ele estava jogado na cama, com o rosto tapado pelo braço. Os óculos estavam na cabeceira da cama, porque se os colocasse, ele com certeza iria embaça-los. – Esquece isso, e me deixa em paz.

- Ta legal – exclamou o mais novo – Não precisa explicar. Mas se ela voltar, independente de qual seja a merda de mentira que você invente, não conte comigo. Vou dizer a ela que você esta bem aqui.

Ele saiu do quarto batendo a porta e pisando forte. Recebeu uma advertência da irmã, Cassie, no meio do corredor, mas virou-se pra ela e disse – Vá a merda, Cassie.

E entrou em seu próprio quarto, puto da vida.

* * *

Solaris havia passado toda a manhã de sábado com Adam. Eles ficaram deitados até tarde, e ele a fizera rir e ficar despreocupada. E tudo estava em paz.

Já passava das dez, quando ela disse que deveria ir embora. Ele não insistiu muito para que ela ficasse, porque ele também tinha suas responsabilidades, e afinal, homens de negócio, mesmo aqueles que são seus próprios chefes, tem muito o que fazer.

No momento em que ele pegou o pequeno aparelho de cima da mesa de cabeceira, e o ligou, o celular começou a tocar, como uma realidade ultra palpável, que espancava a porta querendo entrar naquele pequeno refugio dele.

Adam sabia que Solaris achava o celular algo muito intrigante. Afinal, era muito raro encontrar alguém que tivesse um naquela época. Eram caros, e, para as pessoas comuns, desnecessários. Ele já havia oferecido um à ela, mas a moça se recusara, dizendo que não tinha porque ter um celular.

E a renuncia dela o deixava ainda mais apaixonado.

É certo que, no inicio daquilo tudo, ele estava bem preparado para o que ela poderia ser. Ele achou, e todos os anos de experiência o levaram a ter a certeza, que ela seria apenas mais uma aproveitadora barata que iria seduzi-lo e então, fazer algum tipo de chantagem, ou usar de argumentos sórdidos para que ele lhe desse uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

Quando ela sumiu, na manha seguinte ao primeiro dia que estiveram juntos, ele ficou surpreso. E quando ela simplesmente não o procurou, ele ficou admirado.

Ele levou uma semana para descobrir que seu nome não era Lust, e sim Solaris.

E mais uma semana para convence-la a sair de novo com ele.

Durante esse tempo, Adam não perdeu tempo e investigou toda a vida dela. Descobriu sobre o pai médico e de boa carreira. Descobriu que a mãe dela morrera quando ela tinha três anos. Descobriu que ela morava com a avó. Descobriu até o tipo sanguíneo dela.

Ele logo se deu conta de que ela era seu mais novo passatempo. A conquista que ele ainda tinha de realizar. Em todo caso, não seria nada sério, e tão logo ela se apaixonasse, ele cairia fora.

A despeito do rostinho bonito, ele nunca fora um bom moço.

Na segunda vez que saíram, ela estava receptiva e calorosa, eles tiveram um ótimo jantar, e ele a levou para o cinema. E então, quando ele ia sugerir que ela fosse até a casa dele, Solaris simplesmente se despedira e fora embora.

Assim, de repente, sem que ele tivesse tempo de raciocinar.

Adam ligou no dia seguinte, e depois, e depois. E teve todo o trabalhou de convida-la para mais um jantar, dessa vez em sua casa.

Novamente, tudo foi perfeito. Então ela disse algo que fez com que a cabeça dele gira-se duzentos e setenta graus.

- Se você espera me transformar na sua próxima vítima, pode esquecer. Não me trate como se eu fosse uma guria deslumbrada pela sua grana. Suas tentativas de me seduzir com todo esse luxo, e essa sua atenção, não vão me prender. Então para de tentar ser o cavalheiro perfeito, porque está bem claro que eu não sou a princesa da torre, esperando ser resgatada.

E foi ai, que ela deixou de ser uma mera conquista.

- Ei, Adam! Acorda! – ela bateu com uma almofada no braço dele, enquanto o chamava repetidamente. – Será que dá pra prestar atenção?

- Desculpe...estava pensando.

Ele esticou os braços para abraça-la, mas ela se esquivou e levantou da cama em um pulo. – Pensando morreu um burro – disse, com um meio sorriso.

- Ei! – ele usou a almofada que ela usara para acertar-lhe as costas – Como assim?

A morena sorriu – Minha avó sempre diz isso. – contou.

Terminou de colocar a roupa, e olhou para o homem ainda estirado sobre a cama – Você vai mesmo passar o dia inteiro deitado sozinho, seminu, nessa cama?

- Ou você poderia se juntar a mim.- sorriu – Não, na verdade eu tenho um milhão de coisas à fazer.

- Pois então faça logo, preguiçoso.

- Um poço de delicadeza – suspirou ele.

Ela se despediu dele com um beijo no rosto, e mandando que ele fizesse logo o trabalho que tinha de fazer. E ele garantiu que ia ligar de noite. Ela não acreditou muito, porque ultimamente ele vinha esquecendo de ligar.

Desceu as imensas escadas com rapidez. Não gostava muito daquela casa. Era linda, ampla e tudo mais. Mas ela simplesmente não combinava com aquele lugar.

Era sufocante.

Ele acabou ligando no sábado à noite, mas ela deu uma desculpa qualquer para ele, e recusou o convite de passar a noite junto com ele.

Na sua frente, o calendário pendurado na parede parecia apontar-lhe dedos inexistentes com sádica crueldade. Os dias marcados com o marcador vermelho indicavam quando ela deveria menstruar.

O único problema, é que esses dias tinham sido a duas semanas atrás, e até o momento, nada.

* * *

No domingo de manha, Alphonse e Edward ainda não estavam de volta as boas. Desse modo, quando Hohenheim entrou em casa, e se deparou com o estranho silencio, cogitou que os filhos

ainda estavam dormindo.

Mas logo depois ele ouviu Alphonse assoviar uma musica na cozinha, enquanto tomava café da manha.

- Bom dia, Al.

- Bom dia – respondeu o menino. Ele estava colocando um pouco de cereal em sua tigela e misturando com leite.

- E o seu irmão, onde está?

Mas Alphonse deu de ombro, enquanto engolia um pouco de cereal – Não tenho a mínima idéia.

Hohenheim arregalou os olhos, com visível surpresa – Nossa. Isso é novidade. Você está me dizendo que simplesmente não sabe aonde seu irmão está?

- O que o Edward faz com o tempo livre é problema dele.

Ele observou o filho sair da cozinha carregando sua tigela de cereal, com intenção de comer em outro lugar e suspirou.

- Da ultima vez que chequei – disse à si mesmo – garotos não tinham TPM.

Enquanto Hohenheim resmungava sobre como a adolescência mudava seus filhos, Edward estava sentado tranquilamente em frente ao rio; e ele estava se perguntando porque motivo tinha dito aquelas coisas à Alphonse. Era mesmo só porque ele queria mostrar seu ponto de vista ao irmão mais jovem?

Ele se encolheu em torno de sua própria vergonha, quando percebeu que só queria mesmo era provocar o irmão caçula. Ultimamente andava fazendo muito isso com as pessoas com quem se importava. Com Alphonse, com Winry. Com todos que valiam a pena.

- E tudo isso porque eu sou um idiota – ele exclamou.

- E baixinho.

Ele virou-se e deu de cara com Alphonse.

- Ah, cala boca, você é só alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu.

- Eu sou seu irmão mais novo – respondeu o garoto, frisando bem a parte importante.

- Que é que você veio fazer aqui, hein? – resmungou Edward, de cara azeda.

Alphonse sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Ele ficou alguns instantes em silencio, o que já estava fazendo Edward quase gritar e soca-lo para que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu entendo.

- Entende o que? – perguntou o mais velho.

- Entendo toda a sua raiva. E entendo o que você sofreu. Eu era muito criança quando ela ficou doente, mas Ed, eu já tinha oito anos quando ela morreu. Eu também sofri. Era a minha mãe também.

- Eu sei.

- Você pode culpa-lo por tudo. Pode odiá-lo. Pode nem querer olhar na cara dele. Mas não me peça pra escolher entre ele e você.

- Não vou pedir.

Mais silencio, então Alphonse suspirou.

- Se você pedisse para que eu escolhesse, eu escolheria você.

- Não vou pedir. Apesar de tudo, ele É seu pai.

- Também é o seu pai.

- Eu nunca tive pai...

O mais novo dos Elric se levantou, resmungando que o irmão era mesmo muito cabeça dura. Então ele puxou o mais velho pelo braço. – Vambora, salva-vida de aquário, que a gente tem que ir na feira pra vovó Pinako.

- Até tu, Brutus?

* * *

Acordou sentindo a cabeça pesada, a boca estava seca e com um gosto amargo, e o estomago se revirava em revolta.

Quando tentou ficar de pé, tropeçou e caiu, quase desmaiada. Ela sentia o corpo quente contrastando o frio do chão. Sentou-se e apoiou as costas na cama. Respirou fundo, arranjando forças para ir até a cozinha, e comer alguma coisa.

E quando estava finalmente sentada sobre a cadeira da cozinha, ruminando um sanduíche de queijo, ela ouviu a porta da frente se fechar, e os olhos encheram de lagrimas.

Os passos se aproximaram da cozinha, e ela se encolheu no canto. Mas Ian Hawkeye não estava interessado nela. Ele passou ao lado da menina sem dar grande importância a sua presença. Pegou alguma coisa na geladeira, deu meia volta. Só ai olhou em direção a filha, e mesmo assim não disse nada. Saiu. Trancou-se no escritório, ficou la o dia inteiro.

Alheio ao mundo, Ian sentou-se em sua cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa. A garrafa de uísque na mesa. O copo vazio. O estomago revirando.

Abriu a gaveta e puxou o envelope branco de dentro. Jogou-o sobre a mesa. Olhou. Respirou fundo.

No fundo, sabia o que estaria escrito ali. Tinha certeza. Não era algo tão importante assim, quando já se sabia o diagnóstico. A única coisa que não sabia, era o quão avançado estava.

Abriu o envelope.

A mente bombardeava-o dizendo que era quase terminal. Ou talvez ele estivesse esperando que fosse quase terminal.

Não era.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá a todos! Sentiram saudades? =D

Taí, galera, mais um capítulo de Torniquete, antes que eu volte as aulas. Espero que gostem desse capítulo, porque eu realmente gostei dele.

E espero que vocês me deixem reviews, porque quero saber se estou agradando.

Não sei quando sai o próximo, ainda não comecei a escrever.

Beijo enorme a todos vocês,

Lika Nightmare.


	15. Hoje à noite, seja meu amigo

**N/A: **Recomendo que vocês releiam o capitulo anterior, pra poderem se situar. ^^

**Capítulo 13 – Hoje a noite, seja meu amigo.**

A segunda-feira surgiu mais rápido do que todos esperavam.

Gracia sentou-se sobre a mesa da cozinha. Estava de novo em casa, sozinha. Porque a mãe ainda não tinha voltado, e ela secretamente esperava que nunca voltasse.

Olhou a vasilha de cereal com leite. O estomago revirou. Empurrou-a com a mão esquerda para, logo depois, pegar a vasilha e derramar na pia.

Voltou ao quarto, vestiu o uniforme. E saiu, trancando a porta da frente.

No caminho para o colégio, não conseguia pensar em nada. A mente parecia ter desligado, e ela só se deu conta de que já estava na porta do colégio, quando sentiu a mão de Shescka segurar-lhe o braço.

- Ei, dá pra prestar atenção?

- Desculpe, Shez, eu estava distraida.

Shescka suspirou, rolando os olhos. - Ta bom. Deixa pra la. Como foi o fim de semana?

- Passei o fim de semana na casa do meu pai.

- Ótimo – respondeu Shescka – Como está Samantha?

Gracia sorriu- Linda, como sempre!

As duas caminhavam tranquilamente pelo corredor em direção a sala de aula, quando Gracia parou para colocar alguns livros dentro de seu armario. - Arre! Cadeado inútil! - bufou ela, quando o cadeado simplesmente não abriu.

- Problemas com o cadeado, Gribbs?

A espinha dela se congelou ao ouvir a voz dele, e ela virou o rosto para olhar Maes Hughes parado a pouco mais de um metro dela.

- Não abre. - respondeu Shescka, visto que Gracia não conseguia abrir a boca.

- E a combinação tá certa?

- Óbvio, né, quatro-olhos! - disse Shescka, ao que os dois riram.

- Tá certo – disse. Então estendeu a mão em direção ao cadeado – É só fazer isso aqui.

Maes segurou o cadeado com força, girou três vezes para a esquerda, e três para direita, então puxou o cadeado pra baixo com força, e ele magicamente se abriu.

- Prontinho – disse ele, se afastando.

- Obrigada! - gritou Gracia, quando ele já estava bem afastado e ela já recuperara a voz.

- Disponha – disse ele, e acenou sem se virar.

Shescka olhou Gracia sorrindo – Ele é mesmo um fofo, não é? - e ao ver o tom rosado nas bochechas da amiga, gargalhou – Qual é, Gracia? Sai desse "chove não molha" e fala com ele.

- Ah, cala boca, Shez! - disse Gracia com fingida raiva. Mas então começou a rir – Eu devia mesmo deixar de ser tão devagar e falar com ele, não é?

- Você sabe que sim...

* * *

As horas passaram depressa, e quando Riza se deu conta, faltavam apenas uma hora para que finalmente o ultimo sinal tocasse, e eles fossem liberados.

Mas antes que o sinal tocasse, a loira ausentou-se da sala. Ela caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, e estava parada em frente ao espelho quando ouviu o primeiro soluço. Ouviu a respiração entrecortada e virou-se.

A principio, achou que estava sozinha, e que estava ouvindo coisas. Mas logo depois ouviu outro soluço. Caminhando devagar, forçou as portas de todos os sanitários, até que finalmente, ao forçar a porta do sanitário de deficientes, que era o ultimo, ela encontrou a porta trancada.

- Seja lá quem for, some daqui – soou a voz de dentro do banheiro. E Riza reconheceu.

- So...laris... - ela sussurrou.

Houve mais um soluço – Quem é você? - perguntou a moça.

Ela deitada de bruços no chão. E chorava, formando uma pequena poça de lagrimas embaixo do rosto.

Do outro lado, Riza abaixou-se no chão para olhar pelo vão debaixo da porta. E ao encontrar a morena também deitada, ela perguntou – O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu já disse pra você ir embora, Hawkeye – disse Solaris, e quando ela encarou a loira, fez seu melhor para esconder os olhos vermelhos. - E no mais, isso não é da sua conta.

Ficaram em silencio. Solaris ainda chorando, e Riza do outro lado, sentada com as costas apoiadas na porta.

E ela estava quase indo embora quando Solaris disse: - Estou grávida.

Houve um minuto de silêncio, enquanto Riza tentava digerir o assunto. - Você tem...certeza?

- É claro, idiota. Acha que eu ficaria chorando por ai se não fosse verdade?

* * *

Shescka fechou os olhos por um instante, massageando as têmporas com os dedos. Odiava ficar com dor de cabeça, mas tinha que terminar aquele texto.

E como se não bastasse todo o trabalho que tinha de fazer, ainda tinha Kain. Kain e seus malditos sentimentos. E porquê ele tinha revelado tudo isso a ela, agora ela estava nesse beco sem saída. O que ele esperava? Que de repente ela se desse conta de que o amava, e então os dois viveriam felizes para sempre?

- Shez?

A moça abriu os olhos e se deparou com Kain, sentado ao seu lado. – Kain? – disse ela, com os olhos arregalados.

- A gente precisa conversar...

- Conversar? Agora? Depois de você ter sumido quando eu fui procurar você?

- Não estava pronto pra falar com você – disse ele. – Me desculpe. Só estava tentando me poupar.

- E eu? – ela reclamou – Não passou pela sua cabeça que talvez, só talvez, eu também não estivesse pronta. Pronta pra ouvir meu melhor amigo se declarar pra mim. Pronta pra lidar com isso. – ela fez uma pausa, e quando ele ameaçou falar ela continuou – E afinal, o que você espera que eu faça com os seus sentimentos? Espera que, de repente, eu perceba que sinto o mesmo por você, que sejamos felizes para sempre?

Ela soube, no instante que as palavras saíram de sua boca, que tinha passado dos limites. Talvez fora mesmo isto que Kain vinha pensando. Não se atreveu a olhar pra ele.

- Eu só espero... – disse ele- que você tenha noção dos meus sentimentos e pare de ficar falando sobre Jean Havoc comigo.

Ela pensou em protestar, mas o rapaz continuou – Sabe, eu sempre fui seu melhor amigo, e como tal, nunca reclamei ou dei opinião sobre essa sua maldita obsessão por ele. Mas já chega.

Então ele disse o pior – Ele nunca vai amar você. Você sabe disso e mesmo assim, fica se iludindo, achando que ele sabe quem você é. Ele não sabe, e nem se importa com você. Ele não ama, e nunca vai amar você, então deixe de ser estúpida, e perceba logo isso.

- Dizer isso não vai me fazer deixar essa minha "obsessão" e me apaixonar por você.

- Eu sei – disse ele – Mas achei que você tinha que saber.

Então ele saiu, deixando Shescka com um gosto amargo na boca. Ela conseguiu segurar as lagrimas por três ou quatro minutos, mas depois, foi impossível. E ela chorou vertiginosamente.

E nesse momento, Winry apareceu. Ela estava com cara de poucos amigos, mastigava um chocolate compulsivamente, e parecia estar prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Ela viu a amiga sentada no canto da sala de estudos e foi até ela, e quando percebeu que Shescka estava chorando, foi logo dizendo – Quem foi o maldito que te fez chorar? Fala logo! Foi o Fuery, não foi? Fala, Shes! Fala logo que eu arrebento ele.

A castanha olhou a amiga, chocada. Era obvio que a loira ainda se sentia culpada por não ter contado a Shescka sobre Kain e todo aquele papo de sentimentos, mas Shescka percebeu que era muito mais do que só culpa que andava transtornando Winry. – O que houve com você, Win?

- Nada – bufou a loira, sentando-se ao lado da amiga – Só estou...irritada.

- Vai, Winry, me conta logo...que foi que o Edward aprontou?

E num gesto acolhedor, a castanha estendeu os braços pra amiga, que se jogou sobre o ombro dela, choramingando como estava preocupada com a avó, e com os exames que ela tinha feito, os quais não deixara Winry ver.

E enquanto Winry estava ali, meio abraçada com ela, Shescka esqueceu dos problemas que tinha com Kain, e sentiu-se cheia de compreensão e benevolência.

E ela não se sentia assim há muito tempo.

* * *

Mais tarde naquele dia, quando Riza chegou a casa e encontrou apenas o silencio, ela sentou-se no sofá, esgotada.

Toda aquela historia coma gravidez de Solaris a tinha abalado muito. Mais Solaris não era sua amiga, e de fato, ela tinha mandado a loira manter o assunto em segredo. Não que ela pudesse manter aquele segredo só pra elas por muito tempo.

Não levaria mais do que dois meses, visto que a morena era magra, para que a gravidez fosse notada. Quatro meses, e ela não poderia negar.

Riza passou a mão delicadamente sobre o ventre. Nunca teria filhos.

Descobrira com doze anos, quando as cólicas começaram. Era uma fase obscura em suas memórias. Ela lembrava da dor. Das injeções e dos comprimidos. E se lembrava do ódio do pai.

Mais do que tudo, ela se lembrava daqueles olhos raivosos.

O barulho da porta abrindo só serviu pra desperta-la de suas divagações, e no instante seguinte, Ian Hawkeye entrava pela casa adentro, o semblante fechado, o cheiro de bebida inebriando o lugar

- Que é? Vai ficar ai me olhando como uma retardada? – gritou ele. – Some daqui!

E ela correu para o quarto antes que ele mudasse de idéia. Era melhor passar a noite intera dentro do quarto do que ter que aturar as carícias dele.

Ouviu os resmungos do pai, a televisão ligada bem alta, e depois de um tempo, os roncos de Ian juntaram-se a sinfonia.

* * *

**N/A: **Resurgi das cinzas galera! Espero que vocês ainda estejam por ai, e peço que me perdoem. Toda essa correria de faculdade, e com meus pcs que resolveram pifar de uma hora pra outra...enfim...não deu pra escrever.

Mas ai está, um capitulo novo pra vocês, e embora eu deva dizer que esse capítulo é meio chatinho...espero que gostem.

Beijos a todos vocês, e espero que estejam todos bem.

Prometo que posto outro capítulo se eu passar em Libras. (O que é muito dificil)

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
